Dark Heart
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Emma has changed. Her blossoming romance with Hook stops cold, as Emma seems to no longer feel the same affection for him. Then it starts to spread. Is this simply a change of heart, or is something else going on? Set after Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Heart, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for mild adult language and situations. There will be some tense moments as Emma isn't too nice.

Pairing: Emma/Hook (Killian)

Spoilers: Through end of season 3 with major events mentioned

Description: Emma has changed.

Emma has changed. Her blossoming romance with Hook stops cold, as Emma seems to no longer feel the same affection for him. Then it starts to spread. Is this simply a change of heart, or is something else going on? Set after Season 3.

Disclaimer: I don't one Once Upon a Time or the characters. I write for fun.

Author's Note: This is an odd mix of angst, hurt/comfort, romance, and suspense.

It will be around 20,000 words or more total length. 1538 Words, this Chapter

Dark Heart, Chapter One

Emma stood in line at Granny's. She sighed, then yawned. She really needed her coffee this morning. She'd been up late. She chuckled as she thought of a certain cheeky pirate.

Henry had stayed the night with Regina, so Emma spent the evening with Killian, well, it started as evening. The time got away as they spent hours just talking. She giggled. OK, other things crept in between the talking. She wanted to take it slow and they were, but she couldn't deny the things he made her feel.

She yawned again cursing Killian Jones for being so charming. She blushed and smiled, probably like a lovesick teenager.

"That's a nice look," said a soft voice.

Emma woke up. She saw a nun looking at her. "Oh, hi."

"Hello," said the brunette woman, who was about her height and build. "I'm sorry if I woke you from a nice daydream."

Emma blushed again and gave an awkward smile. "No. I uh...I was just thinking of...someone."

"I can tell," said the nun with a grin. "Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's OK," said Emma. "It's just...new."

"Ah, new love. How exciting!" said the nun. She was in front of Emma, next in line. She ordered, as Emma gave yet another yawn. She excused herself sheepishly.

"Didn't get much sleep?" asked the nun.

Emma gave another self-conscious grin. "No. I stayed up...talking...longer than I should have."

"With the person you were thinking of?"

"Yeah," she replied, turning another shade of pink.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's wonderful, to have someone."

"Yeah, it is," Emma said, yawning again. The nun moved out of line. "Yes, I'm next. Coffee, please."

Ruby frowned, showing the empty coffee pot. "Sorry, Em."

"Naturally," said Emma, stifling another yawn. "On the day I really need it too."

"It'll only be a few minutes."

Emma sighed. "It is not my morning."

"Why don't you sit with me while you wait?" asked the nun. "I'd love the company."

Emma smiled and nodded, following her to a booth. "I'm sister Meg, by the way." They chatted while Emma waited for her coffee. When a certain patron walked into the diner, Emma couldn't help but break into a goofy smile and feel tingly all over.

He caught her eye, smiled back and made his move toward her. Damn if she didn't have goosebumps at the sight of him. "Good morning, Swan."

She grinned deeper, blushing. "Hi."

They smiled and stared. The nun sipped her juice and made a slight throat-clearing sound.

Emma looked at her. "Oh, sorry. Sister Meg, this is Killian Jones."

He nodded to the sister as she nodded back. Then his attention went promptly back to his Swan. "It's wonderful to see you, Emma."

"Yeah, long time no see," she said. They both grinned.

"I assure you, it has been far too long for me."

Emma shook her head, chuckling. "Wow. You can put it on this thick this early in the morning, huh?"

He smiled. "I would ask you if you were free for breakfast, but it seems you already have a charming companion."

Meg giggled.

"Oh, brother," said Emma, grinning. "Well, I wish I could join either of you...charming...companions but...I shouldn't even be waiting around for the coffee." She yawned. "Excuse me."

Killian chuckled. "What's wrong Swan, did you not sleep last night?" he asked with a cheeky smile. He leaned in. "Perhaps your mind was occupied? Were you dreaming of a devilishly handsome someone?"

She blushed and grinned a bit. "I'm just tired because I made the poor judgment call to stay up late with a person who can't shut up."

He smirked back. "He must have been a very intelligent and interesting conversationalist." His lips hovered just above hers. "Were you hanging on his every word?"

She actually shuddered. "If I was, I'd never tell him. The guy is an egomaniac."

Meg watched the two of them.

Emma's attention was too usurped by a certain pirate to notice. She barely heard the tingle of the diner's bell. Then she heard a voice that shook her wide awake. "Hey, Mom."

"Henry! Why aren't you on your way to school?"

"I was, but I saw your bug out front. Want to walk with me?"

Emma smiled. "Of course," she said, but her eyes lingered on the coffee pot that was still going.

"Have no fear, Swan, I shall accompany the lad to his place of education," said Killian grandly. He looked at Henry. "Your mother is terribly in need of her dark libation this morning." He winked at the boy's mother as he said, "Apparently she had a rather sleepless night."

She elbowed him.

"That's OK, Mom," her son said. "Come on Killian, you can tell me some more about your travels on the way."

"Uh...only the clean ones."

"Swan, I'm a pirate. I did not live cleanly, however, I shall make something up. Come along, my lad."

He and Henry began to walk out.

"Hold it," she said. She grabbed Henry for a hug and got a "mooom," and then she quickly kissed Killian. That earned her an "ew" from the boy.

Killian laughed and stole another kiss. "You'll change your mind about these sort of actions in time, my boy."

Henry shook his head and ran outside.

Killian lingered. "I don't suppose you'd be free later?"

"I dunno," she said with a grin. "Storybrooke can be a pretty dangerous place. I might be really busy with crooks later."

"If you are, you need merely to summon me and I shall come to your aid," he said.

"How? You still refuse to carry a cell phone."

"I do not trust this world's contraptions. I only ride in that small yellow vessel on occasion because I'm smitten with it's captain. " She shook her head and laughed. "What say you join me in this lovely establishment later for lunch?"

Emma smiled. "I suppose. We have to eat."

"Indeed."

She smiled, noticing Henry pacing. "You better go."

"I shall deliver the lad safely."

"I know. I trust you."

Killian smiled brightly at the words. "You humble me, Love."

"Nah. You've earned it. See you later."

He kissed her hand and joined Henry. Emma watched them leave, then sat back down with Sister Meg.

"I see why you are so tired."

Emma blushed.

Meg chuckled. "You are very sweet together."

"I...um, thanks."

A short time later, Ruby appeared. "Here you go, Emma. Sorry for the wait."

Emma took the coffee gratefully and handed Ruby the money for it. "No problem. I know you've got other customers. Some even want coffee, the greedy people." She chuckled. Thanks, Ruby."

"Sure," said the waitress. Someone then bellowed her name. She rolled her eyes. "I wish they were all as considerate as you. Coming, Leroy."

Emma took a sip and sighed happily. "That hits the spot."

Meg giggled. "So...that was Captain Hook, yes?"

Emma blushed. "Yeah."

Meg chuckled too. "He is very different from his stories."

Emma laughed. "Well, he has two sides."

Meg looked at her. "Don't we all. He seems to like you."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, he's a bit obvious."

"You like him too, I can tell."

Emma blushed.

"I'm sorry. I do not mean to embarrass you."

"No, it's fine." She was quiet for a moment then she said softly, "Yes, I like him." She sighed happily. "He's done a lot for me, given up a lot."

"Ah, acts of love."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She blushed, looking out over Storybrooke. "He's one of the reasons this place feels like home. I never thought I could love a place or people so much."

Meg smiled. "That is nice."

"Yeah," said Emma, glancing at her watch. "Jeez. I really have to go. I'm sorry but I'm so late now. Thanks for keeping me company."

Sister Meg smiled and patted Emma on the hand briefly. "No problem. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?"

"Sure," said Emma. "I'll see you."

She walked out but didn't get far. "Where the heck are my keys? She fumbled through her pockets. She even squinted into the bug to make sure they weren't inside.

"Emma?"

She turned to see the sister.

"You forgot these," she said, dangling the keys in front of her.

Emma smiled. "Thank you." She yawned again. "I think the lack of sleep is going to my brain." She took the keys, brushing the nun's hand as she did. "It's a bad thing for the sheriff to be forgetful."

"You're just having an off morning," said Meg. "It will get better."

"I hope so."

Meg patted her shoulder, lightly pressing against Emma's neck as she pushed a strand of hair away. "It will." She smiled and walked back into Granny's.

Emma thought the nun was a bit touchy-feely, but well, she was a nun. Maybe it was her way of spreading love. She opened her car and went to the office.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

801 Words, this chapter.

Dark Heart: Chapter Two

Emma's off morning was turning into an off day. Nothing was really happening. It was just a lot of paperwork and a few irritating phone calls. Usually, Emma took it all in stride, but today, it was really getting on her nerves. By lunch time she was an honest grouch.

"You OK?"

Emma scoffed. "No. I hate paper work."

"No one loves it."

"Thank you for that kernel of wisdom."

"Hey, don't snap at me, I'm just making conversation."

"Well, don't."

"Jeez."

The phone rang. "Again?" she asked, groaning. "If this is another stupid person..." She took the phone call. She rolled her eyes, she listened for a while then she held the phone out to the side.

Finally she put it back to her ear. "Yeah, well, you know...I'm sure the guy will move his car..." She rolled her eyes again. "Seriously? You want me to come down for a car that's parked in the yellow line? I'm not a meter maid buddy. Call a tow truck." She slapped the phone down.

"Emma..."

"What?"

"Usually you handle those with more...finesse."

"I don't feel like coddling babies today."

David looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Em, is everything OK?"

"No! People are stupid!"

"Yeah, but..."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Are you sure? If you need to talk..."

"No! Just...go away," she said.

"Fine," said David, walking to the back of the jail, muttering about grumpy people.

Emma shook her head. She got back to the endless paperwork. Then she heard the door open. "Great."

She looked up into the blue, smiling eyes of Killian Jones.

This time she did not feel a buzz of affection. "What do you want?" she snapped.

He stared. "Well, that's a fine greeting."

"Seriously, Killian, I'm working. Unless this is official business, just leave."

"Are you OK, Swan?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Maybe because of your sunny disposition?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Go away."

"Ouch. Bad day, huh, love?"

"I'm not your love."

He smirked, moving closer. "Oh, I'm sorry, but that's not the impression I got last night."

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

He pulled back. This wasn't their playful banter. "Swan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Swan..."

"Just go away."

"Emma, Love, please, tell me what's wrong."

She groaned. "You want to do this? Fine." She stood. "Stupid people are what's wrong. You're what's wrong."

"What have I done?"

"You're smothering me!"

"I do not see how."

"Are you kidding? You're always around! You were at my place last night, you followed me to the diner this morning, now you're here...give me some space, for crying out loud! You're like a lost puppy!"

He frowned. He was more concerned then angry. "Swan, what has happened? Tell me, Love, maybe I can help."

"If you want to help, leave me alone!"

"Hook," said David softly, appearing beside him. He pulled the pirate gently. He nodded to the door. "Come on. Emma's just...in a bad mood."

She glared at both of them. "Maybe if idiots would leave me be, I wouldn't be!"

Killian looked very concerned.

"Come on," said David again, pulling him toward the door.

"Emma, we're supposed to have lunch."

David scoffed. "I wouldn't risk it."

"Not hungry!" she yelled.

Killian sighed and let Dave push him outside. He stepped out with him.

"Bloody hell, what's got in to her?"

David shook his head. "I don't know. She snapped at me too."

"Has something happened?"

"Not that I know of," said David. "There are the simple everyday nuisances, but she's used to it. Can you think of anything?"

He shook his head. "No, I saw her this morning she was fine. Last night we had a lovely, quiet time. She was fine, quite affectionate really."

David sighed. "Let's just give her some space. I'm sure it's just a bad mood."

Killian sighed. "I don't like leaving her like this, Mate."

"I know. I'm here. I'll keep an eye on her. I'll let you know if I find out anything."

"OK. Maybe I'll see if she's up for dinner."

"Sounds good, but.. uh, tread gently, huh?"

"Do not worry, Mate. I shall be smooth as a gentle breeze." He smiled cheekily.

David shook his head and went back to the door. "Great. You know, maybe you do put it on a bit thick."

Killian shook his head. "She loves it. Usually."

Dave chuckled. "Yeah. See you later."

Killian nodded, gave a last look towards Emma and reluctantly left.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

2002 Words this Chapter

Chapter Three, Dark Heart

Emma was so glad to be going home. She was finally free of her pestering father and the nuisances of public office.

Unfortunately, she wasn't free of the public. She scowled at the kids running past. "Quiet down!" she yelled. "Jeez, I like it here?" she muttered.

Boy she was in a foul mood. Maybe when she got home she could relax. Thankfully Henry was at Regina's. She didn't have to listen to the annoying video game sounds.

She just got to her car when she heard, "Swan."

She groaned. "No."

"Did you have a better day, Love?"

She turned and saw the ridiculous thickly lined eyes of Killian Jones. "No, and it just got worse."

Killian raised his eyebrow. "I see your mood hasn't improved."

"You're just so witty, Jones, how do you stand it?"

He smiled. "What do you say we go for dinner, huh? Maybe a bite to eat is just what you need to perk you up."

"I don't like being perky," she snapped. "And dinner with you would cause me to lose my appetite."

He stared. "Emma, again I must ask you, have I done something to incur your wrath?"

She balled her fists. "Yes. You're just..." She closed her eyes. She felt the urge to simply unleash on him. She held it in. "I just...need some space."

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am! I'm a grown woman! I don't need you hovering around me all the time!"

"I am sorry if my presence bothers you."

"Well it does! Leave me alone," she screamed. She looked at his fallen face and felt a little twinge of something. "For a while," she added. She suddenly felt confused. Why was she so angry?

"As you wish," he said with a bow.

She sighed. She almost got in her car when she heard is annoying voice again. "You will contact me if you need me?"

"How the hell do I do that, Hook? You live in the dark ages!"

"The dark...I do not understand."

"Of course you don't." she sighed. She thought, 'What the hell did I see in you?' She didn't say it out loud though. "Good night, Killian," she said gruffly. She looked at him and felt a sudden surge of spite. "I won't need you. I'm sure." She saw the hurt in his eyes as she climbed in the car and drove off.

She walked into her new place. "Thank God I live alone now," she said aloud. She winced. She didn't. Henry shared his time between here and Regina's. Why did she get stuck with him at all?

Those thoughts hit her in her gut. What was she thinking? She loved Henry. She loved her parents. And Killian...

She shook her head. She felt ill. Worse, she was scared. Something was wrong with her.

"No. I'm just having an off day," she assured herself. "Yeah." She decided a nice long soak in the tub might help.

She sighed in the tub as she let the stupidity of the day drain away. She wrapped herself in her robe and walked out of the bathroom. As she went to the kitchen, she passed the guest room.

'Killian's room,' she'd thought when she saw it, a place where he could stay. A place for him where he could be home. "Home," she said out loud, with a sad regret inside.

It did not last. Suddenly she felt a hot flash of anger, even hate. She shuddered. Suddenly the thought of being with Killian made her ill.

She stepped away from the room. She scoffed. She had thought it could be his place when she wanted him close but had Henry over and she didn't want a man in her room. She had thought about him in her room, in her bed.

Just last night she had considered giving herself to him. They hadn't been intimate yet but she had been sure it was only a matter of time. She was ready to. So why now...ugh! What was going on with her?

Now the thought of being with him nearly made her want to vomit. She felt such raw hate and disgust that it shook her.

"What is wrong with me?" she cried. She fell to the floor. "I don't understand!"

She tried to eat a light dinner, but couldn't. She wasn't hungry. She poured herself some wine, a lot of wine. She thought about Killian and felt like her feelings for him were actually changing, and fast.

And it wasn't just Killian, it was David too. In fact, it was kind of everyone.

Suddenly her cell rang and she prayed to God it wasn't David and that Killian hadn't gone mobile. She groaned. It was Mary-Margaret.

"What?"

"Ooh. You're not very happy, are you?"

Emma sighed. Even faced with rudeness, Mary-Margaret was still the eternally cheerful princess of the Enchanted Forest. "I'm...not feeling...well, I guess."

"Hmm. Your dad said you were having a bad day. Want to talk about it?"

Her first impulse was to scream no. Her second was to ask Mary-Margaret the questions she had been asking herself. "No," she said simply.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"It might make you feel better."

"No."

"I don't mind. Go ahead, Emma, unload."

"Mom...uh, Mary Mar..." She sighed. She was fighting now, between the urge to give into the black feeling in her heart and the fading desire not to hurt the woman on the phone.

"Sweetie?"

"I...no. I have to go..."

"Emma honey, talk to me. Did Killian do something?"

She was ready to rant about the pirate, but then she realized that the answer to her question was no. He hadn't done anything. "He's...been perfect," she said a little coldly.

"Are you having second thoughts though about him and you, maybe?"

She was silent.

"Emma, please, let me in."

"I don't want to! Jeez, do you have to be so nosy?"

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

Emma could almost feel her heart darken. "I know, that's all you ever do: try to help! Did you ever think that maybe people don't want your busy body, chirpy, 'everything will work out,' attitude? Who the hell do you think you are that you can fix everyone!"

There was a stunned silence. Then she heard her mother in a very empty tone whisper her name.

"Like your life is so damn perfect! You have a shitty job, a whiny infant, a holier-than-thou husband, and a daughter you barely know because you missed more than half her life!"

Mary-Margaret gasped. "Emma!"

"Goodbye!" Emma screamed, ending the call. Then she turned off the cell and went to bed early.

She felt pain in her chest. It was like her heart was ripping and twisting itself into something new and wicked. Fury balled inside her. No, it wasn't just fury, it was hate, pure and raw.

Hate for everyone.

She hated Mary-Margaret for being so sickening sweet. She hated David for being so tolerant and open minded. She hated her brother for being a baby.

She hated Ruby for taking forever to make coffee and not figuring out sooner that she'd run out of it eventually. Idiot. She hated everyone in town. They always looked to her. She was the savior. Well who the hell saved her?

Suddenly she thought of Killian.

Suddenly she felt a wave of light, of calm.

Killian saved her.

Her parents...they did want her. They hadn't wanted to give her up.

Henry had found her and brought her here.

She calmed. She even let out a giggle. Maybe everything would be all right now. She felt a brief moment of hope.

Then a sharp pain stabbed her heart and she cried out. She felt heat, a glow of anger.

"I hate them all." She took her wine glass and through it against the wall. She let the hate wash over her.

She didn't need saving after all. She lived quite well on her own. She had been abandoned time after time. She could only count on herself.

She didn't need some one handed pirate to save her.

She didn't need her parents. They did abandon her and then try to force their way back into her life.

She even hated Henry. She admitted it. She hated having someone dependent on her, someone to care for, someone to... love.

Love. She didn't need it. She didn't want it. Love was pain, weakness. She would only get hurt.

She didn't need any of them. She hated them for trying to draw her back into the lie that love was strength. It wasn't.

She fell asleep feeling the blackness creeping over her, seeping even further into her mind and heart.

The next morning she was so full of hatred, it oozed off her and she liked it. She opened the front door, glaring at the sun and daring the birds to sing.

Then she saw him.

"Damn it, Hook! Why the hell are you here?"

He stared at her. He was shocked by her appearance. Not only was her face a mask of hate, but she seemed...dark. Her skin almost looked like it had a black mist over it, her hair had lost its shine and her eyes...

He swore he saw a shadow pass over them. "I...I was worried about you Emma."

She scoffed. "I don't need your pathetic worry," she spat as she closed her door. "Go the hell away!"

"Love, what's wrong?"

She pointed a finger at him like a knife. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Emma, please, talk to me. Have I done something to anger you?"

"You just being you angers me!"

He frowned. "Might I inquire how long you have felt this way?"

She backed down a bit at that. "I...I..."

"Because until recently you did not appear to dislike my affections."

"I...I didn't, but now..."

"The other night, we had a lovely time."

"That night was a mistake."

"Why? What has changed?"

She stared right into his eyes. "I've changed," she said, weak and vulnerable for a moment.

"Emma, let me help you." He stepped forward, but she retreated.

"No!" she cried. He was pushing and it scared her. It alarmed her and stirred her heart. It made it even darker. "I don't need help!"

"Yes, you do, something is wrong."

She scoffed. "You're what's wrong!"

"Emma you're frightening me."

"Good! Stay away then!" She tried to push past him but he reached out for her.

The sight of his hand terrified her. For some reason he must not touch her, she didn't know why. It was a strange, urgent...warning from somewhere deep inside, a place that was quickly being buried.

"No!" she screamed. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me!" She pushed him back.

He stared at her, in shock.

She felt the darkness swirl over the strange feeling she'd briefly had. She felt the hate renew.

"I hate being around you! I hate the sound of your voice! The sight of your stupid face makes my skin crawl!"

He backed up. "Emma..."

"Go away! Leave me alone! Stop...calling on me!"

He shook his head. This was incredibly bad. "This isn't you."

"It is now!" she cried, evil glee in her voice. "I'm warning you, Hook, if you don't let me go, I will arrest you and lock you up for another three centuries!"

"As you wish," he said quietly. He moved to the side, letting her pass.

She slowly, cautiously moved, keeping her eyes on him. She got to her car and sped off, not minding the speed limit.

Hook stood still, shaking his head. He needed to talk to someone, and fast.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1808 words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Dark Heart

Emma was seething as she drove. She could barely see straight. She wasn't used to this. Normally she could reign in her emotions. This was new. She didn't like it and she was finding it harder to fight the dark feelings.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just need to get to the office." She groaned. "David will be there. I need coffee."

She drove to Granny's, praying today would go smoother. She didn't want to be in that place with stupid people any longer than necessary.

No such luck. There were people ahead of her and Ruby was smiling stupidly and chatting with each one. Emma tapped her foot. She rolled her eyes. "Can you go any slower, Ruby?" she cried out.

Ruby looked at her, surprise on her face. "Sorry, Emma. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Before we die of old age?"

Ruby stared then scoffed. "Someone's cranky."

"And getting crankier."

"I'll get to you, Emma, keep your pants on."

"Maybe the line would go faster if you were more professional."

"Excuse me?" asked the brunette.

"You heard me fine," Emma snapped, glaring at Ruby. "Plus, it's Sheriff."

Ruby's eyes grew. "Yeah. I know who are."

"Then you should address me by my title."

"Seriously?" asked Ruby, scoffing at the patrons. They chuckled.

Emma glared at them all. "I think you people are too informal."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Jeez, fine, Sheriff," she said, putting an exaggerated tone to the last word. "If you're so important, maybe you should move to the head of the line?"

Emma smiled. "I should."

Red watched in disbelief as Emma rudely pushed the customers out of the way. "Pipe down, pipsqueak."

"Who are you talking to Sister?" sneered Leroy.

"Watch it Leroy. It's Sheriff, now," advised Ruby.

"That's right. I deserve respect."

"You deserve a cup of coffee in your face!" yelled Red.

"What's all this then?"

Emma groaned at the sound of his voice. "Are kidding me?" she asked, whirling around to see a dumbfounded Killian staring at her. "Are you stalking me?"

"I was simply passing by when I heard the shouting."

"Right."

"Emma, clearly you are not well. Listen to me, Love, I care about you."

She screamed with frustration. "We just had this out! I don't want to see you again!"

"Jeez, so that's why you're snapping at us all," said Red. "You had a lover's spat."

"Please," snickered Emma. "We were not lovers."

Killian looked confused. "Emma..."

"What did he do to you?" asked Leroy.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Stay out of this Dwarf. I can take care of myself."

"Emma, please," begged Killian.

Emma threw the money on the counter and grabbed the pot, brushing Ruby's hand with hers as she did. She felt a tingle at the action and a fleeting, mild sense of guilt and regret. Then she smiled evilly at the waitress. Emma filled her cup herself and set the pot down so hard Ruby thought it might break.

"Out of my way!" she screamed, pushing several dwarves out of the way, including Leroy.

"Watch it!" he cried. "You smacked me in the nose!"

"Can I help it if your nose got in my fist's way?" she sneered.

"Hey!" cried Doc. Unfortunately his nose was also in the line of fire.

Emma laughed rudely, backing up and into yet another dwarf. Happy's bare arm got a hard smack.

"You're too rough this morning!" cried Happy.

Emma sneered. "Babies. Keep out of my way!"

"Swan, why are acting in this manner?"

"Shut up, pirate!"

"What the hell is your problem, Emma?" asked Ruby, staring incredibly at the Sheriff.

"I'm sick of you, all of you!" Emma yelled, then stormed out.

"What in the hell?"

"I do not know, Ruby," said Killian.

"You must have done something," said Leroy.

"I cannot fathom what," said Killian. "I just spoke to her father. She has continued in this manner, to him and her mother. She was quite hostile to Mary-Margaret on the phoning device."

"You're joking," said Ruby.

"No. I fear there is something seriously wrong with the savior," said Killian gravely.

Emma marched out of the diner, then heard someone call her name. She turned to let whoever it was have it. Suddenly she felt a lull in her darkness. It actually felt like a breeze in her soul. "Oh, hi, Sister Meg."

The nun smiled. "I'm so sorry. I, uh, was in the diner just now."

Emma groaned "You heard and saw, huh? I don't know what's come over me. I just...I can't seem to stand anyone any more."

"Oh, well, I'll just go then."

Emma reached out and grabbed her hand. It felt comforting, the nun's touch. "No, don't. Actually, you're not bothering me, not at all. You're the only one who isn't."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry you're having a bad time."

Emma sighed. "I don't understand. I...don't hate Ruby, or Leroy, certainly not my parents or...my son, and then there's Killian. Until yesterday I was fairly sure I was falling..." She sighed. "I think something is wrong with me."

"I'm sure you're fine, Emma." She smiled and took her hand. "You've been under an incredible strain. The wicked witch wasn't that long ago, and before that was the missing year." She laughed. "Before that was the horrible time in that wretched place of Pan! You do not live what I would call a soothing life, Emma Swan."

Emma laughed. "Yeah."

"You're just tired."

"I don't know. I've never felt this kind of..."

"Hate?"

Emma nodded. "It's alarming."

Meg walked close and took her hand. "I'm sure you're fine, just give yourself some time. You'll be back to feeling like your old self soon. Besides, perhaps you're simply...frustrated with the people in your life. It happens you know. Perhaps you're being too hard on yourself. It may not be you."

Killian walked out then and looked with concern at Emma. She instinctively turned away. He sighed and walked out of her sight.

She sighed. "I don't know, Sister Meg. I think it is me. I'm scared that my feelings for them are changing," she confessed.

"You know, change is good."

"Not this much, this fast."

"You and I should talk, at length. I have some experience in counseling. Perhaps we could meet in private...away from the people causing you stress."

"I could use someone that I don't...hate." She chuckled weakly, but felt like crying.

"I'm afraid it is very crowded at the convent."

"You could come to my place," said Emma.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Thank you for inviting me to your home."

"No problem. I need someone to talk to."

"Of course," said Meg, smiling.

"Can I call you?"

"Please," said the sister, handing her information to Emma. "Anytime, Emma, I'll be there for you."

Emma smiled. "You may be my only friend right now."

Meg beamed. "I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship, Emma."

Emma chuckled weakly. "Unless I hate you tomorrow too."

Meg cocked her head and gave a slight smile. "Somehow, I don't see that happening." She moved toward her and straightened Emma's collar, brushing along her neck. She then rubbed Emma's cheek. "Everything will be OK."

Emma smiled. "Thanks. I should go. I'm still the sheriff of this town."

Meg nodded and watched the sheriff drive away.

Emma felt a strange burning sensation where Meg had touched her. She looked down and saw her skin actually turn dark. She shook her head. Great, now she was hallucinating.

"Maybe I'm sick," she thought. "I could have a bug. Yeah, that would account for my grumpiness," she said aloud.

She thought then of Killian again and the anger pulled deeper inside her. "It wouldn't explain why I suddenly want Killian gone, though."

She then remembered the vicious words to Mary-Margaret. "Or why I said those hurtful things to my mother." She sighed. She almost felt guilty for it. Almost, but not quite.

Emma finally showed up for work. David stared at her as she walked in. She mumbled a vague greeting and went to her desk.

"Emma?"

"David, please, can we just work?"

"No. You upset your mother last night."

Emma sighed. "I know."

"And what is going on with you and Hook?"

"Nothing."

David stared at her.

His look of concern stamped away any feelings of guilt. She felt her eyes flash and a mean smile spread over her face. "Fine. It's over...whatever it was I had with that...pirate. It's done and...he's not happy."

Her father looked unsure. "Just like that, you're done?"

"Yes."

"Emma, you guys were really close."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, grabbing a file.

"What about your mother?"

She growled.

"Emma, we're just concerned. You never talk to her like that."

"I know."

"Just...call her and...say you're sorry."

Emma threw down the file. "Me? How about she apologizes?"

"For what?"

"For...always being on my case! For calling me constantly. She's always in my business."

"Emma, that's not fair. She's your mother."

"That doesn't give her the right to meddle."

"Meddle? Emma, she does not. If anything, she's patient and...careful. You know she'd never interfere. Sure, she gives her opinion..."

"Boy, does she!"

"Emma, stop."

She jumped up. "Why should I? I'm so sick of this town, of these people who have nothing better to do but stick their noses into Emma Swan's life! I'm not a person! I'm the savior! Everyone thinks that means they own me!"

David stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. He managed though to stay calm. "That's not true."

"It is true. Look at you. You're questioning me about Killian. It's none of your business."

"You're acting strange, Emma."

She scoffed. "You're just like the pirate. You're not the problem. I am. I'm acting weird. Right." She grabbed her coat and walked to the door. "Maybe it's not me, it's all of you."

"Emma, where are you going?"

"To get some peace." She opened the door, but her cell buzzed in her pocket. "Shit." She answered, not politely. "Great. Those stupid dwarves are fighting."

"They are? Since when do they fight?"

"God I hate this place," she said. "Now I've got to go break them up."

"I'll come with you."

"No! I don't need you! Stay here, David!" She stomped out.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

921 Words this Chapter

Chapter Five, Dark Heart

Emma shoved Leroy into her car as David pulled up to the docks. "Great," she muttered. "Daddy's here."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like? I'm putting these idiots in jail."

"For a little disagreement?" asked Leroy.

"You punched Sneezy," said Emma, "and his nose can't take it."

"It wasn't a punch," corrected the grumpy dwarf. "It was more like a strong brushing."

"It hurts!" yelled the other dwarf, holding his nose.

"You don't have to arrest them," said David. "Just let them off with a warning."

"No! They were brawling!"

Leroy scoffed. "Brawling."

"They're brothers, Emma. They love each other."

"Yeah," said Happy. "We do."

"Shut up," said Doc, hitting his brother in the shoulder.

"Leave me alone, you bully!" yelled Happy, of all people.

"Hey, stop it!" cried Emma.

The two dwarves didn't stop, hitting and shoving each other. "See? I told you, Dave, they need to be caged."

David grabbed Happy. "What's wrong with you?"

"There you go again."

Dave scoffed, gesturing at Happy. "Emma, when this guy starts fighting, yes, something is wrong."

"Just help me. It's your job, isn't it?"

He nodded reluctantly and shoved Happy, then Doc into his truck. "Stop it, you two!" he cried, as they renewed their disagreement. "Maybe there's something in the water." He got a text from Granny, asking him to coming to the diner immediately. He sighed. "If this is another...disagreement, then there is definitely something in the water."

He hauled his cargo to the sheriff's office, then set out again, leaving Emma to tend to the bickering brothers.

He pulled up to Granny's. Red was outside, yelling and screaming. At the moment, her target was Doctor Whale.

"What's going on?"

Granny shrugged, her face clearly showing how upset she was. "I don't know. He came in for lunch and Ruby just went nuts."

"He was rude!"

"I was not! I simply asked for coffee!"

"You demanded it! I'm not some...lab assistant!" she cried, hands on her hips defiantly.

"Of course not you aren't."

"Oh, but I'm not good enough for you, am I?"

"What?"

"You think I'm some cheap piece of trash you can steal a kiss from...or worse!"

Whale turned Red. "I didn't! Yeah, I bumped into you while you were serving, but..."

"Bumped, yeah, right. You groped me!"

"I did not! My hand brushed yours, that's all! Why are you acting like this? I don't understand!"

"Yeah, that's going around," said Dave.

"Ruby, I'm sorry if you think I offended you..." began Whale calmly.

"If?"

"Ruby, dear, calm down," said her grandmother. "The doctor is right, it was accident, and" she said with a chuckle, "I hardly call it groping."

"You stay out of this!" Ruby screamed. "God, you're always against me, aren't you!"

"Ruby..."

David sighed, shaking his head. "First Emma, then the dwarves, and now her. Something's going on."

"Others are acting like this?" asked Whale.

"Yeah. Could they be sick?"

Whale shook his head. "Maybe."

"Ruby hasn't been," said Granny. "She was fine yesterday. She just woke up...crazy."

"The same with the dwarves," said David. "And Emma."

"Perhaps I should examine her," said Whale, nodding toward Ruby.

"Oh, no you don't! You aren't getting another chance! Keep your mitts off me!" she yelled.

"Ruby, honey, calm down. What is wrong with you?"

"Shut up old woman!" she screamed at Granny. "God, I'm so sick of you, you old Crone."

Granny opened her mouth, staring.

"Ruby, relax," said David.

"No! Why should I?"

"Because you're making a public disturbance," David said calmly, glancing around at the small group in front of the diner and the gawking witnesses on the sidewalk and streets.

She shook her head. "That's just great, I'm the victim but you're going to punish me." Ruby scoffed and looked at Dave. "Public disturbance, huh. Are you going to haul me in, big brave Deputy sheriff?"

"Hush, girl!" cried Granny. "Show some respect!""

"Respect? No one around here knows the meaning of the word!" screamed Ruby. Her eyes narrowed on Whale. "You aren't going to do anything about him?"

David looked at her. "Ruby, this is Victor we're talking about. You seriously want to make a complaint?"

"Yes!"

"OK, but I got a witness that says nothing happened." He looked at Granny. "Right?"

The old woman looked at her granddaughter and sadly nodded.

"You witch!" cried the waitress.

"Ruby, stop this!"

"You're all incredible! I hate you! All of you!" she screamed. She looked at Granny and Victor. "You two most of all!" She marched toward the diner. "I hate this place! I never want to see any of you...losers...again!" She stomped inside.

Granny watched through the door as she stomped upstairs. "I have never seen her like this, and believe me she can be...trying. I just don't know what's got into her."

David shook his head. "It seems to be going around."

"If I did anything, I am truly sorry," said Whale. "I...care about her."

"I know," said David softly.

Granny smiled sadly at him.

"Just let her cool down," said David. "Call if she gets worse."

Granny nodded.

The deputy walked to his truck, looking back at the diner. "Something odd is going on."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1291 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Dark Heart

It was after noon when Dave returned to the sheriff's office. It was quiet. "Where are the dwarves?"

"They're here," said Emma.

"How are you doing?" he asked, hopeful.

She glared at him. "I'd be doing just fine...if I was alone."

He shook his head and walked back to the cells. The dwarves were there. They didn't look like the crazy guys of earlier.

Sleepy was asleep. Sneezy sat quietly, trying not to sneeze. The others were all sitting closely, quietly chatting. There was no sign of anger or resentment. "How are you guys feeling?"

They looked up. Each one smiled.

"Hi, Dave!" cried Happy, acting...well, happy.

David stared at him, focusing on his arm, the one he had around Doc, who was smiling. They didn't look at all like the two brothers he'd had to tear apart from each other for their own safety.

"You guys don't act...mad, anymore."

"Oh, we aren't," said Happy, with another big smile. "That was so weird."

Doc nodded. "It's perplexing."

Leroy frowned. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He sighed. "That went way past being grumpy. I...don't know what happened."

Dave looked them over. "You seem fine now." They all nodded. "You can't think of anything that made you act that way?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, let's just keep you here a bit longer, just to make sure, OK? Then, if you're all still feeling fine, we'll send you home."

"Will Emma let you?" asked Doc. "She seems extremely upset with us."

David scowled. "Yeah. I don't think it's just you, though. Don't worry, I'll make her see that it's in her best interests to let you go. If you continue to behave."

"We will," said Happy, smiling.

Dave chuckled. "OK, Good."

He walked back to Emma.

"Emma..."

She glared at him. "Remember when I said I wished I was alone?"

"You aren't," he said, bending over her. "You'll never be alone."

"Please, don't remind me."

"Emma, honey..."

"Honey? Yeah, we're real close aren't we?"

That one hurt. He knew it continued to haunt her, that they'd been separated, that she grew up without them, but...that was low. "Let me in."

She scoffed. "You don't have to do the dad act. Besides, it's a bit late."

"Look, you know how sorry we are..."

"Right."

"But, Emma, I'm here now and I want to help."

"I don't need your help!"

"Sweetheart..."

"Stop it!"

"Emma..."

She pushed back. She leveled a cold, steely gaze at him. "David, leave me alone. I mean it or I'll be forced to put you on suspension."

He looked shocked. "You're joking."

"Want to test me?"

"Suspend me for what? Worrying about you?"

"For interfering with the sheriff."

He scoffed. "Wow. Emma, that's..." He shook his head. "Something is wrong..."

She cut him off with a deadly glare. He sighed and sat at his desk. They spent about half an hour of uncomfortable silence.

He quietly left his desk and walked to the holding cells. Their 'guests' were the same: polite, quiet, behaving. "Get ready to leave," he told them. They smiled and nodded.

He went back to Emma. "I think we should let the dwarves go."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Oh, do you really, deputy?" she said, spitting the last word.

He kept a hold of her gaze. "Yes. They aren't causing trouble and...if we get rid of them, you're seven people closer to being alone."

She chuckled rudely. "Excellent point, deputy. Toss them out."

He nodded, sighing with relief. It went easier than he anticipated. He went back, opening the cells and letting them out.

"Don't worry, we won't...misbehave," said Doc.

Happy nodded, smiling pleasantly.

They all left, obedient and quietly. They even said pleasant goodbyes to Emma who just growled in reply.

David stood at the back of the office, watching her quietly for a while.

She angrily trudged through her paperwork, snapping papers, mumbling, and stomping her feet. He bit his tongue, but he was aching to say something, anything. She was getting worse, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it was...unnatural.

Another half hour went by. David had never felt so helpless. He gave up speaking to her. He sat at his desk, doing his work, glancing uneasily at her. Once he walked past her, on his way to file something. She groaned. Instinctively he reached out for her.

She pulled away, hissing.

He sighed and went back to the limited solace of his desk.

Sometime later Emma stretched and groaned again. "That's enough stupidity for today." She glared at him. I'm going home," she announced. "If that's fine, with you?"

He nodded. "Get some rest."

She scoffed. "In this town full of meddling busybodies? Not likely." She stomped out, slamming the door.

While the sheriff's office was having a fantastic afternoon, Killian had heard about the commotion at the diner and thought it curious. He decided to investigate. He walked in to find Granny and Red joking and laughing.

"You two look quite happy," he said. "I heard that you had been arguing."

Ruby blushed. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. I'm OK now though."

Granny smiled. "She apologized." Ruby smiled back and gave her a sideways hug.

Killian sighed. "Well, I do not mean to sound rude, but this is rather disappointing. I was hoping I would find a clue about Emma's condition. It would seem not."

Ruby looked at him. "She's still not better?"

"No," said Killian. "I am happy to see however that you are not...afflicted...with whatever has happened to Emma."

"Maybe..." began Ruby. She bit her lip. "I...well, I can't explain what I felt. It just wasn't me. I couldn't stop the rage and when I think about it," she said. "Well, I was acting a lot like Emma."

"Indeed?"

Ruby nodded. "I just...exploded for no reason. So did Emma."

"You are better however Emma is not."

"Maybe, I'm not convinced they aren't related though," she said, shaking her head. "Hook, did you hear that the dwarves were arrested earlier?"

"For what transgression?" asked the pirate.

"Fighting. They've all been released," said Ruby. "Happy was in here a while ago. He said he's never felt such anger. He also couldn't explain it."

"That is strange," admitted Killian.

Ruby nodded, then looked directly at him. "They were in here that morning, when Emma went crazy."

"Yes, they were. How interesting," he said.

"Maybe you've found your clue after all?"

He smiled. "Perhaps. Thank you, Ruby."

She smiled back.

The diner's phone rang. "Yeah Dave, he's here, standing in front of me. Hang on," said Granny. "Hook, it's for you."

The pirate eyed the talking contraption with reluctance and mild fear. He held it way too far out as he spoke into it. Ruby watched, grinning. "No, you should not go alone," he said into the phone, barely. He chuckled. "I do not blame you for not wishing to involve Emma. I happily offer my assistance. I shall proceed there at once." He handed the phone to Granny.

He looked at Ruby. "It seems there is some commotion at the hospital involving Doctor Whale."

"Victor? Is he hurt?"

Killian shook his head. "I am sorry, that I do not know. However, It appears that he is behaving in the same manner as Emma and you, the you of earlier that is."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Granny?" she asked, not saying anything further.

The old woman understood though and simply nodded.

Ruby grabbed her keys. "Come on, Pirate, I'll drive."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1367 words this chapter. I must warn you. Emma is mean here to someone which may be especially disturbing. Just stay with me please.

Chapter Seven

Killian and Ruby arrived in the hospital. They heard a lot of yelling and screaming, and followed it. They found David standing across from the nurses' station trying to calm Doctor Whale. It wasn't working.

"Why are you here?" screamed the doctor at him. "Shouldn't you be out keeping Storybrooke safe?"

"Doctor, your co-workers called me, they're concerned."

"They're concerned about me? They can't do simple tasks!" he cried. He turned to his poor staff. "You people call yourself professionals?" he screamed.

"Victor?"

He looked at Ruby. "Oh, look who it is! The hussy in the short skirts and tight pants who has the nerve to accuse me of groping!"

"I'm so sorry," she said, taking a step closer.

"Easy, lass," cautioned Killian. "He's enraged."

"Yeah, Ruby. He's not himself."

She shook her head. "He's OK. Aren't you?" she asked. He looked at her and scoffed. "Victor, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking or doing earlier."

"Really?" he asked, an evil smirk on his lips. "You actually think, do you?"

Ruby shook her head, looking back at David and Kilian. "I did this, didn't I?" asked Ruby. "Somehow I made him I like this."

"We don't know that for sure," said David, but he couldn't ignore the coincidence.

"Perhaps, Lass, however you are recovered."

"Yeah, how?"

Both men shook their heads.

Whale shook his head. "Well, as stimulating as all of you are," he said, moving out of the nurse's station. "I have patients."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said David, stepping in front of him.

"Not in this bloody condition, Mate."

The doctor let out a nasty laugh. "I'm fine."

"You aren't!" cried Ruby, "If I somehow infected you..."

"Then Whale could do it to others," said David.

"Don't be preposterous," said Whale. "Get out of my way!"

"Not until we make sure there isn't something wrong with you," said Dave.

Behind him, he saw a nurse, wearing gloves by the way, approaching the doctor with a needle. He kept Whale's attention as the nurse quietly snuck up behind the doctor and quickly grabbed his arm.

"What? Let go!"

Killian and David swept in, grabbing the doctor by his sleeved arms, holding him still. The nurse rolled up one sleeve a bit and administered the shot.

They held onto him until he calmed and began to collapse. They then put him on a stretcher.

"That stuff works fast," said David, pointing to the syringe.

The nurse smiled. "It does."

"Keep him restrained, away from others. His touch may..." Dave sighed. "We think it causes, um, problems. If he's like the others, he should be fine in a while. You probably should run some tests, rule out any normal kind of infection."

The nurse nodded.

Dave looked at Ruby.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

"You're not to blame, Love."

"You seem fine, so are the dwarves," said David. "Why isn't Emma better?"

Killian shook his head.

"I was about to call Gold, ask for his help," said the deputy, "Then this call came in. I'd like to stay for the results, make sure we don't have a medical epidemic on our hands."

"I'd wager this epidemic is of the magical sort."

"Yeah, but we need facts, not guesses."

"Poor Victor," said Ruby, looking at the sleeping doctor.

"Think hard, did you touch anyone else?" asked David.

Ruby thought. "No. I...it's strange, I didn't want to touch anyone. It's like...I was trying to...I don't know, protect them? I remember being scared then angry when Victor bumped me."

"That's interesting," said David.

Whale was moved into a quarantined room. Once things quieted, Dave called Gold.

Killian watched David's frustrated face as he talked to Gold, then suddenly stared at the phone. "Unbelievable, he blew me off. He doesn't think it concerns him."

Killian shook his head. "It sounds unfortunately like the Dark one."

David sighed. "And we have some...infection maybe, going through town with no answers."

"As of yet, David. We shall get them, rest assured. Where is Emma now?"

Her father sighed again, deeply. "She said she was going home. Hopefully she won't touch anyone, if that's what's causing this."

"Perhaps we should visit her, persuade her to join the Doctor in one of those closed rooms, away from others."

David shook his head. "I can't, not without proof. She's still the sheriff. She already threatened to fire me just for asking questions."

"Fire?" asked the pirate.

David chuckled. "Terminate my employment."

Killian frowned. "She actually threatened that course of action?"

"She did."

The pirate cursed. "What has happened to our Swan?"

David shook his head.

Emma avoided everyone. It wasn't easy. Mary-Margaret kept leaving messages. She hadn't seen Killian, but if she knew that stubborn pirate, he wouldn't give up. He was bound to be around, stalking her.

Then she had the phone call she dreaded.

"Henry."

"Hey, Mom. So...how about pizza tonight, huh? I don't have any homework so I thought we could watch a movie."

"Um..."

"You OK?"

She closed her eyes and had to will herself not to scream. "I'm...fine, Henry."

"OK. So, I'll be over in a bit."

"No!"

Silence.

"I mean, not tonight. I don't...feel well."

"Oh, well, I should come over anyway and take care of you."

She felt a conflicted churning in her gut. She wanted to burst out begging his forgiveness and at the same time she wanted to yell at him to stay away from her.

"I really can't...have you over.."

"Mom..."

"Just...stay away. I need to go. Stay with Regina. She loves you." She hung up, feeling sick. In fact, she ran to the bathroom and vomited.

What the hell? She loved Henry. She did everything for him, to have him in her life. Now she pushed him away? Why?

Meanwhile, Ruby, Dave, and Killain stayed at the hospital. Soon the nurse came back.

"We got the test results," she said. "Everything's normal."

David sighed. "So...it's probably magic."

"As we thought," said Killian.

"I don't know what caused his behavior," said the nurse, "but he's awake now and acting perfectly fine."

"Can I see him?" asked Ruby.

"The other doctor has released him from medical quarantine," said the nurse. "I'm sorry we don't have answers."

"Thanks," said David.

They all went to see Whale. As soon as he saw Ruby he winced. "Oh, Lord, the things I said..."

"Were no worse than the horrible things I said to you," answered Ruby. She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Me too."

"How do you feel?" asked Dave.

"Fine. I...don't know what happened. I can't explain why..."

"Yeah," the deputy cut off. "We know."

"It would seem that we have our answer," said Killian.

"Hmm. It's transmitted by touch," said David. "Not that we know what it is or why Emma is still affected."

"Aye and that means she could continue to be a mean-spewing version of King Midas."

David chuckled at that. "I don't suppose you can quarantine Emma?"

Whale shook his head. "Not without a medical reason. We could run tests on her too, maybe something would show up."

"It would be incredibly hard to get her here," said David. "Plus, if we couldn't contain her...the people she could affect."

Killian nodded. "Under no circumstances can we permit her to touch anyone else." They all nodded. "To that end, I shall keep watch over her, from afar."

David looked at him and slowly smiled. "Somehow, I think you'd be doing that without my OK." Killian shot back a cheeky grin. "Fine, but be careful, Hook and don't..." He sighed. "Keep in mind that she can't help it."

"I'm well aware, Dave. I swear to you that I will not allow any more harm to come to her." He gave a small bow and left.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

1237 Words this Chapter

Chapter Eight, Dark Heart

That night Emma had a dream. She was standing in the middle of Storybrooke, people all around talking, playing and laughing in the sunshine. She stood, watching. Then a dark cloud floated over head, directly over her.

It grew, covering the whole town, but only she seemed to see it.

Suddenly the cloud dipped, part of it breaking off and attacking her. She cried out, but no one noticed.

It choked her, turning her black.

She stood, looking at the town and people in a new way. She saw shadow, darkness. She was consumed with hate.

She waved her hand and slowly the people began fighting. First it was two people, then four. Then the children began to hit each other and fall to the ground. Everywhere in front of her there were riots.

She smiled.

She then saw Henry. He ran to her, concern in his voice. She wanted to cry out, but she was unable. The cloud wouldn't let her.

He ran to her. As she watched, he reached out and touched her. He looked at her, shock on his face as he slowly turned black, consumed by the cloud.

She cried his name, but he just stared at her, his eyes going black.

He walked away, slowly turning even blacker. Then she watched in horror as he exploded in tiny bits of darkness.

She screamed his name, but the black cloud held on tight, strangling her. She tried to fight it, to break out, but she couldn't.

She looked up and saw no people in the town now. Just lots and lots of black ash where the people had been. Had they all exploded, like Henry?

Her parents walked down a sidewalk, pushing Neal's stroller. She called out for them, but they didn't hear. They walked to her, looking at her and smiling like everything was normal. She trembled as she saw their hands reaching out for her.

She screamed for them to stop.

They touched her face and each one turned black and exploded. She watched as Neal's stroller rolled away, then fell over, black dust falling out of the now empty carriage.

She was alone, screaming in vain.

Then she heard her name. She looked up to see Killian running to her. She screamed to him to help her. He promised that he would. He would save her.

He stopped in front of her and reached out. She yelled for him to stop. He shook his head. He would never abandon her, not even if it killed him.

She yelled back that it would.

She saw his jeweled fingers moving closer to her. She tried to pull away. She begged him to let her go, begged him not to sacrifice himself for her.

Then she felt his fingers on her cheeks, but only for a moment. She was looking into his blue eyes as they changed to black. She saw them shatter and the dust that had been her beloved Killian silently showered her.

Emma woke up screaming. She was sweating, panting, and scared to death. For a moment she thought it was over, the dream had cured her.

She felt incredible fear for the people she loved. She shook at the memory of their destruction. Maybe it was over now. It had been some strange illness that had broken with some horrible dream.

She walked to her window, looking out over the darkened docks. She looked into the stillness and caught sight of someone. He stood still, watching her window.

Killian. Of course he was still hovering near, even in the dead of night.

She locked eyes with him, those blue eyes that had haunted her moments before.

She watched him and felt her stomach lurch. The darkness surged like a tidal wave and she actually had the thought, "I wish you were dead, Pirate."

She was anything but cured.

That morning in Gold's shop, Belle was frustrated with her husband. "You have to help!"

He rolled his eyes. "Why? So the Sheriff is acting a bit more aggressive than usual, I'm sure it's merely a case of the Charmings overreacting."

His wife grabbed him, pulling him away from the old artifact he was studying. "Didn't David say others were affected too?"

"Am I to interfere simply because some of the town residents are feeling a bit grumpy? It's hardly worth my time, Belle. I'm sure it's just a case of mass hysteria."

"What if it's not? What if they need help?"

He frowned, then heard the shop's bell. Thankfully, someone was coming in the door. "Henry, how good to see you lad. What are you up to this Saturday morning, huh?"

The boy smiled weakly.

"Is something wrong?"

Henry sighed, his hands in his pockets. "My mom...she's acting strange." He looked at the floor. "She keeps making excuses not to see me."

The adults stared at him. Belle had a look of compassion, Gold's was blank.

"I'd understand if I'd done something, but I swear, I haven't. And...it's not just me, she's yelling at my grandparents, she even threatened to fire Grandpa."

"Really?" asked Gold, his eyebrow going up.

Henry nodded. "I asked her about Killian, and she got this look like...she hated him."

"Well, that I can understand..." quipped Gold. Belle elbowed him.

"I can't. She adores him, at least she did. It was obvious, but now..." Henry sighed. "I'm really worried."

Belle looked at Gold with a 'told you so' look. "Come here, sweetie," she said, running up to the boy and taking him in her arms. She rubbed his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, I promise. Won't it?" she asked Gold, clearly asking him to reassure Henry as well.

He nodded. "Indeed. We'll find whatever is troubling your mother, and help her."

Henry smiled. "Thank you, grandpa."

Belle smiled too. "I'm going to get you a nice snack," she said. "I'll be right back." She left the men together.

Henry looked around the shop. Gold stood still, behind the counter. Henry began to shuffle around. He sighed. He looked up at Gold, his eyes red and moist. "It's like...she doesn't care about me anymore."

His grandfather's face softened.

"I heard my other mom talking to my grandmother. They were talking about magic. Could that be what's wrong with Emma?"

"I don't know, lad. If it is, there is no one better to help her than Regina."

"Right."

Gold moved from the counter and walked to a chair. He carried it to a desk piled with books. He motioned Henry to sit, and he sat in the chair beside him. Then Gold opened a book. "No one better," he said with a smirk, "other than me."

Henry smiled.

"Everything starts with research, my boy. You start with this volume," he said, handing the boy a book, then he took another larger one. "I'll begin with this one."

"What do I look for?"

"Anything that sounds like what's happening with your mother: mood swings, change of behavior..."

"Hating everyone?"

Gold looked at the boy. He patted his head. "She does not hate you, Henry. The one thing I know with utter certainty about Emma Swan is that she loves her son."

Henry smiled and nodded.

"Something is indeed wrong with your mother and we shall find out what."

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1322 Words this Chapter

Chapter Nine, Dark Heart

Killian had gone to David's. He told him and Mary-Margaret about the cold stare he'd seen from Emma in the early morning.

Mary-Margaret had made coffee and they all sat around the kitchen table. "I don't suppose she was just mad that you were spying?" asked MM, with a teasing grin.

"Believe me, I wish that was the case," said Killian. "The look however, your majesty, was truly...terrifying."

David sighed. "Emma is not acting right, honey."

"I know," she said. "She won't answer any of my phone calls. I've left dozens of texts. I even tried to bribe her with spending time with her brother. Nothing."

"I think the time for waiting has passed," said Killian. "Has the wizard changed his mind?"

David shook his head.

"How about Regina?" asked his wife.

"She wasn't on board, but after last night and the phone call between Emma and Henry..."

Killian closed his eyes and moaned. "What did she say to the poor lad?"

"He wanted to spend the night with her," answered Mary-Margaret. "She...well, she wasn't mean or anything but he said she was cold almost like..."

"She no longer felt the same way about him?" asked the pirate.

MM sadly nodded.

"This proves it."

David nodded in agreement. "I agree, Killian. So does Regina. She's cast a detection spell but there was apparently no sign of a curse or other powerful spell."

"That is rather surprising."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, she's looking through her books now."

"The others," said MM, "Ruby and the dwarves, they're still normal?"

"I saw Ruby as well as her grandmother this morning," said Killian. "They are fine."

"So is Leroy," said David. "I called him earlier. He said the other dwarves are back to normal too. Only Emma isn't getting better."

"I intend to keep...spying... on her," said Killian, glancing at MM with a light grin. She smiled slightly back. "At the very least, she may lead us to what caused her affliction."

David sighed. "I guess you should. If she's this out of control, I don't want her hurting herself or someone else."

Then David's phone buzzed. After a short conversation, he smiled. "Henry's with Gold. After talking to him, Gold has changed his mind. He's going to help us."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Good. How is Henry?"

"Upset, but he's OK. He's helping Gold research."

"Brave lad."

"Yeah. I'm going to head over there."

"I should come too," said MM.

"Stay with the baby, honey. When we find something, we may need you then."

She nodded. "Ruby's already offered to watch Neal. If Emma needs me, I'll be there."

Killian smiled. "Of course you will."

"On second thought, Hook, maybe you should come with me to Gold's," David said. "You're close to Emma, you'll be involved with this until the end. You should know what Gold finds out when I do. You can help plot our course of action."

Killian sighed. "Your argument has merit, however, I will not leave Emma unguarded."

"I'll ask Leroy to keep watch on her," said Mary-Margaret. "He'll be happy to do it, he's concerned for her too."

Killian looked at her. "Very well," he said finally.

"We'll find out what's wrong, Killian. I know it," she said gently.

He nodded, bowed and left with David.

Meanwhile, Emma was having tea in her home with Meg.

"So, how are you?" asked the nun.

Emma sighed. "I...I actually told my son to stay away from me."

Meg looked at her. "That must have been hard. Why did you do that, do you think?"

"I didn't want him...to see me like this. I didn't want to hurt him worse."

"I see. What sort of boy is he?"

"Henry's wonderful. He's so sweet and kind. He never gives up on me or anyone else."

"That is wonderful," Meg said, taking a sip. "You know, Emma, that can be a bit exhausting though, always knowing someone is there for you. Does it feel stifling?"

"Yes! And not just with Henry! I feel choked! My parents are always there. I work with my dad, after all. My mom always calls me, asking how I'm doing."

"Hmm. It can feel like...prying."

"It does. I'm a grown woman after all."

"You are, Emma," she said, taking Emma's hands. "You are a wonderful, strong, independent woman who doesn't need anyone."

"I...I don't know about that."

Meg let go, sitting back in her chair. She stirred her tea. "Tell me about the pirate."

Emma felt two emotions surge to the front of her heart: strong affection, even love and an equally strong if uncomfortable hate and loathing. "I...I..."

"Emma, don't think. Tell me what he makes you feel."

"I can depend on him. He's always there. He wants to save me."

"From what?"

"Danger."

"I see. There has been a lot of danger in the past."

"Yes."

"Has he saved you from it?" Meg asked, steadying her gaze on Emma.

"He has."

Meg narrowed her eyes. "He caused some of it, did he not?"

Emma looked at her. She thought she saw a shadow fly over Meg's hazel eyes. "Did he?"

Meg smiled and nodded. "He did, Emma. He's the reason you lost your powers."

"I got them back."

"Yes, but not because he saved them for you. You got them back because Zelena died, yes?"

"Yes."

Meg smiled. "How else did this pirate help you, Emma?"

"He brought me back from New York."

"Where you were happy."

"I was," Emma said softly. She knew that wasn't quite right, but she was having trouble thinking. Something else...there was something about her happiness in New York. What was it?

"So Killian Jones didn't save you, did he?" Meg asked, moving forward to caress Emma's cheek. "Except for saving you from happiness."

Emma frowned. "Saved me..." she said, like she was in a trance, "from...happiness." She slowly nodded.

"He's not a good man, is he?" asked Meg. "He is a pirate, the infamous Captain Hook, who killed and plundered, and took mothers from their children."

Emma stared at her.

"Baelfire's mother ran off with him after all, did she not?"

Emma felt darkness running over her like the tea that she had just poured into cups. "She did. She left Neal."

Meg nodded. "Abandoned him, just like you had been abandoned." She took a slow sip, her eyes firmly on Emma's. "It's Hook's fault."

Suddenly Emma jumped up. "Why didn't I see it before? He's bad!"

"I'm afraid so, Emma."

"He's the reason I'm here now!" cried Emma, pacing. "I'm stuck in this town of...meddling, needy people because of him!"

Meg shook her head. "I'm so sorry, but yes, it would seem so. Emma, dear, this town, they do draw a lot from you."

"They strangle me! I'm the savior! They always remind me of that!"

"They won't let you be, will they?"

"No! I can't have a life because of them!"

"All of them, Emma, they all use you, even your son."

Emma nodded, fuming and glowing with black hatred. Meg stood up and walked over to her. She took her hand. "I won't use you Emma. I'm your only friend."

"Yes. I know," Emma said smiling, burning with black energy.

"You and I must work together. You must not leave my side."

"I won't, Meg. I promise."

She smiled evilly. "Good, because I have plans for this town. Plans that will remove them all from your life forever. No more burdens Emma. No more Storybrooke."

"Sounds good to me," she said, her eyes glowing with a dark shadow.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1724 Words, this Chapter. Long one here, and it's where I start explaining.

Chapter Ten, Dark Heart

The bell to Gold's shop tingled as David and Killian walked in.

Henry jumped up and ran to David. "We found something!"

"That's great!"

"Indeed, lad."

They walked to the desk where Rumple was looking from one book to another.

"It's not good, I'm afraid," said Gold.

"It matters not, we shall deal with it."

"I'm not so sure, Pirate." He sighed. "I'd be happier if what we found were more concrete."

"What did you find?"

Gold sighed. "Myths, legends..."

"Rumple," said Belle. "You know better than anyone that myths and legends are usually based on at least a kernel of truth."

He smiled. "Yes, my love. However, these stories are so old that finding the truth will be the major challenge."

"Enlighten us as to what...kernels...you have found," said Killian.

Gold nodded. "I've found similarities between the happenings in Storybrooke and several different legends, spanning realms and time periods. In all of these stories there are a series of major conflicts. Whats interesting is that there is always a mysterious source that is blamed."

"What kind of source?" asked David.

"It varies," said Gold. "One story called it a curse, another described a strange plague, another one blamed it on a series of creatures. I'm afraid it's all very vague. Several of these stories though lay the blame on a person or thing. Some dark...entity...that suddenly appeared and caused strife "

Belle spoke up. "Ever hear of Eris?"

Gold nodded. "She's quite famous, even in this non-magic world she was labeled the Greek goddess of strife."

"Is she the one doing this?" asked Killian, anger seething.

Gold shook his head. "You cannot take anything literally."

"She's more like a story book character," said Belle, "getting the blame for wars, romantic break-ups, family rivalries and so on. She's not the only one. There are stories of tricksters and different gods of discord and chaos, like the god Loki in the Norse myths of this realm."

"Even if it was a specific being," said Gold, "We have no concrete descriptions to help us find him or her."

"Great," muttered David.

"I'd like to read you a passage about one of the legends," said Gold. "It's quite interesting."

He picked up a volume and read. "Their hearts were literally turned. It turned their happiness to hate. The loves they had nurtured for a lifetime were suddenly cold and dying. It was as if their entire souls had undergone dark transformations."

It was the next sentence that made the hairs on their heads stand up.

"One touch could infect a person, turning all affections to darkness."

Killian looked at David. David nodded.

"Touch?" asked Belle. "That's scary."

"It is indeed," said Killian.

"It could explain why not everyone is infected," said Gold.

"And why certain people are," said David. "We suspected that touch was involved."

"Has Emma touched you lately?" asked Gold.

Killian scoffed. "She recoils every time I get near."

David nodded. "Me too."

"That's strange," said Belle. "Wouldn't she want to touch them, to infect them?"

Gold stroked his chin. "Perhaps not, she may be trying to protect them."

"That's what Ruby said, she felt like she didn't want anyone touching her," said David. "She didn't know why at the time."

"Hmm, interesting," said Gold. "Perhaps some unconscious part holds on."

Killian let out a deep sigh. "So Emma is still there, somewhere."

"It is still just a guess," said Gold. "Guesses gleamed from stories."

"Maybe, but I know Emma touched the dwarves when she arrested them," said David.

"And she could easily have touched Ruby that morning," said Killian.

"What happens if she touches you?" asked Belle. "I don't mean to make less of anything, but...people just get grumpy, right?"

Gold shook his head. "Perhaps not. Emma's being corrupted pretty thoroughly if we're right. So far, it is just acquaintances and friends touched, yes? Who knows what her touch would do to those she loves the most."

Belle nodded. "You're right, Rumple, particularly if this...whatever it is...targets love."

"I am simply theorizing," admitted Gold. "We have no proof."

"If there is a part of her that is fighting back," said Killian, "then that part would not want to harm us in any way."

"She wouldn't take the risk," said David.

"If of course, touch is involved," said Gold. "Again, I caution you. This is all speculation gathered from stories and legends."

"The last time I had physical contact with Emma," began Killian, "was the night before she changed."

"I haven't hugged her or anything since that morning you walked me to school," Henry said, looking at the pirate.

Killian nodded. "She began acting strangely later that day."

"Yeah," said David. "I haven't touched her either."

"And you're all fine," said Belle.

"That seems coincidental," said Gold. "I do not believe in coincidences."

"No. It's not much, but maybe we're on the right track."

"But what's causing it?" asked Henry.

"That...we have yet to find, my boy," said Gold. "We shall keep looking."

"How do we change her back?" asked Killian.

"We shall endeavor to find that out as well."

Henry's phone beeped. "It's mom," he said, then caught himself. "I mean, Regina." He gave them all a sad smile. "She wants me home for lunch."

"Go on, Henry," said David. "We'll keep at this til we find something."

"We shall," said Gold, smiling at his grandson. "You can come back, later, if you so wish."

Henry smiled. "Thanks. I will." He made for the door.

"Henry," Gold said again, "If you should see Emma, do not touch her."

"Until we know for sure what's going on," said David.

"Perhaps you should keep your distance from her entirely, for now," said Gold.

Henry frowned.

"I know it's hard, lad," said Killian kindly. "For all of us."

Henry nodded. "OK," he said and left the shop.

It was David's phone that now beeped. "It's Leroy." He talked into the phone. "That's not good. Yeah, Thanks, Leroy. Continue to watch, but be careful and keep your distance. Do not let Emma or that woman touch you, no matter what. Talk to you soon."

"What is it?" asked Killian.

David sighed. "Leroy's been watching Emma and a nun at Em's house."

"Wait," said Killian, stopping him. "A nun?"

"Yeah, why?"

Killian cursed. "Emma has a new friend, I met her the last morning that she was normal. Her name was Sister Meg."

David's eyes grew wide. "It's got to be her. Leroy got close enough to hear what's going on between them at Emma's house. He said this nun is acting very strange, for a nun. She's spouting hateful things about Storybrooke, especially us: me and Mary-Margaret, Henry." He eyed Killian. "You."

Killian took in a slow breath. He punched a book case. "I met her! Before all this happened!"

"Easy," said David. "You couldn't have known."

"Perhaps not, but..." He gave a light growl. "She was standing in front of me, David."

He nodded. "I understand. I feel like I've...failed Emma somehow too."

"Neither of you have," Belle said gently. She was sitting in Henry's chair by the desk, book in her lap. "You're here, trying to help."

Both men nodded.

David sighed. "There's more, though. This Sister Meg apparently has some sort of plan."

"Plan?" asked Gold, looking up from his place beside Belle.

David nodded. "She was telling Emma that she needs her help to make the town a better place."

"Doesn't that sound ominous?" asked Gold.

"Leroy heard her say that whatever it is, it will make her, Meg, very powerful."

"It would seem she is the source," said Gold.

"A nun?" asked Belle "That's awful."

"People hide in all sorts of disguises," said Gold.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Well, if we go by the stories and Emma's behavior," said Gold, "I'd theorize that it has something to do with perhaps changing the rest of us as well. Unless she merely means to destroy us all in some way."

"That's bloody brilliant," muttered Killian. "Why Emma in the first place? Why is she so infected?"

"It's not wearing off either," said David. He looked at Gold. "Why?"

Gold shrugged. "What is it that is different about Emma Swan?"

Killian scoffed and grinned. "How long have you got, mate?"

David laughed.

Gold shook his head. "I mean, what makes her unique...in a town of rather unique people?"

David sighed. "She's the savior."

"Indeed," Gold said. "She is the product of True Love. Imagine what that means if she is in fact in the clutches of something that preys and changes love. Emma's very existence is bound to love. She must be quite the target."

"Her pure heart," said Killian softly.

Gold nodded. "I'd say the source of this strife has never come across someone like Emma, a heart so pure, love so ingrained in her every cell. It must be wonderful to corrupt her indeed."

David cursed. "It better be prepared to let her go."

"For I swear that it shall," said Killian, his voice forced into an unnatural calm.

"I don't suspect that will be easy," advised Gold. He sighed. "I would advise not touching her, more now than before. Add this 'love infection' to her powers as savior and we could have a very bad situation indeed."

"Great, so how do we quarantine someone like Emma?" asked David.

Killian smirked. "Normally I would have several strategies but not being able to touch her hinders me significantly."

David laughed. "We need to confront them," he said.

"Not yet," said Gold. "We do not know what we're dealing with, not entirely. I may be able to easily contain Emma with magic, but the nun may be another matter. I never go into a situation ill prepared."

Killian and David both sighed, Belle smiling compassionately at them. "We'll stop it and help Emma."

"We will," said David.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1541 Words this Chapter. Time for another warning: Emma is behaving very badly here. It's supposed to be disturbing, but I hope it doesn't turn anyone off the rest of the story.

Chapter Eleven, Dark Heart

Henry had walked home to Regina's taking the way past Emma's. He still had Gold's warning in his head, but he needed to make sure she was alright.

Plus some part of him just didn't believe she'd hurt him, not really. So, he found himself standing on Emma's porch. He knocked but no one came to the door.

He pushed it open. It was awfully quiet inside. He went to the kitchen where Emma sat at the table watching as Meg cooked at the stove.

"Hey."

Emma spun around. "Henry! What the hell? How did you get in?"

"I...um, you didn't come when I knocked."

"Oh."

Meg turned, going to Emma and stroking her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Henry. "Her touch does bad things."

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma.

"You're sick, Mom and you can make other people sick."

Emma scoffed. "That's ridiculous!"

"Mom, it isn't. Please, let's call grandpa Gold."

"No! I'm done with people! Everyone in this town is...stupid!"

Henry stared at her. "Everyone? Me too?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Go home."

His lip quivered. "I...I am home, Mom."

Emma closed her eyes, her fist balling up. "I meant...go to Regina's. I don't want you here."

Henry felt a tear fall. "You don't?"

"No."

"That's not true, Mom. I know you. You love me."

"Henry, dear," said Meg, sickeningly sweet. "I think it would be best if you left. For now, sweetheart. You should go to your mother."

"She is my mother!"

"Henry, don't yell at her!" cried Emma.

"Mom, please, you need help."

"Not you too! I'm fine! I'm sorry if you all don't like the new me."

"This isn't you!"

Emma jumped up. "Henry, leave! I don't want you!"

Henry gasped and turned white.

Emma felt a pang of guilt. She took a step toward him but stopped. She instinctively put her hands behind her back. "Just...leave, Henry."

Meg smiled. "It's alright, Henry. Go on, leave us. I'll take care of her."

Henry stared at the nun. "You? I don't even know who you are."

"Henry! Don't talk to my friend like that!"

"How come you don't mind being around her?" asked Henry. He glared at Meg. "How come you aren't changing?" Meg answered with a creepy smile. "Are you the one who's done this to her?" he yelled.

"That's it! You are leaving!" cried Emma. "I don't want you to come back, ever!"

"Mom..."

"And stop calling me that! I gave you up!"

Henry began to cry and something broke inside Emma. "I'm...sorry. I...I can't be around you Henry. It's for your own good."

She grabbed her phone, literally punching in the numbers. She yelled into the phone. "Mary-Margaret, come and get Henry! Now. He's leaving and it's for the best if he doesn't come back. No. Be quiet! Just...come and get him!" She ended the call and stared coldly at her son.

Meg eyed her than looked at Henry. She stepped towards him.

Emma jumped in front. "Don't touch him!"

Meg reeled back. "Emma?" she asked, shocked at the bit of defiance.

"I'm sorry, just...let him be," she said softly. "Henry, wait out on the porch for your grandmother."

"Mom...I...I love you."

Emma looked at him. "I know." She turned away and heard Henry sob. "I'm sorry." She then walked out of the kitchen. She hung back in the living room as Henry sadly walked to the door and went outside. Once he was gone, she ran to the window, keeping watch on him as he waited for Mary-Margaret.

When she arrived, Emma was not pleased to see Killian and David arriving right behind her.

"What is going on?" asked Mary-Margaret, running from her car.

Henry ran to her, crying heavily and gasping for breath.

Emma stepped outside.

"What the hell did you do?" yelled Killian.

Emma stared blanking at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry," blubbered Henry.

"It's OK," David said, patting the boy on his head and glaring at his daughter.

"If my mum had thrown me out, I'd be crying too lad."

"I didn't," Emma said suddenly. She stared at the three adults all glaring at her. Then her eyes went to the slightly concealed form of her sobbing son. "I just...he needs to be somewhere else."

"Emma, now do you see?" asked Mary-Margaret. "You'd never hurt Henry like this unless something's wrong."

Emma frowned. She stared at Henry, who was glancing at her through MM's arms.

"Just...go away, all of you," she said flatly, then she turned toward the front door.

Killian slipped his black leather gloves on. "Oh, no. Not this time!" He ran and grabbed for her.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

"You are getting help, whether you like it or not!" he cried, dragging her toward the vehicles.

"No! Get off!"

"He's right," said David, opening the truck so Killian could push her in. The pirate slid in next to her, holding her while David got in to drive.

"Where are you going?" asked MM.

"The pawn shop," said David. They sped off.

"Come on, Henry," said MM. She walked him to her car.

"Grandma, she wasn't alone."

"I know, Henry. Don't worry, Leroy is keeping watch on the other one." They got in the car. Mary-Margaret buckled up and started the engine. "I'm taking you to Regina's. We'll fill her in. Then I'll join the others at Gold's."

"She'll be alright, won't she?"

MM gulped. She looked at him. "Yes, Henry. I'm not sure how, but yes, I know in my heart, she will be."

"Get your hands off me, Pirate!" Emma cried as she was shoved inside Gold's shop. Then she gave a loud sneer. "I mean hand!"

"What? Emma?" asked Belle as she stared at the former blond. Her hair looked even more covered with ash, and her skin was a light black. "Rumple, look at her eyes."

"Hmm, yes," said Gold, drawing closer to her. "You've undergone quite a transformation, haven't you, my dear?"

"I'm not your dear! This is kidnapping! You're all under arrest!" she cried, struggling against Killian.

Gold snickered. "I think we have you at a disadvantage, Sheriff. Why is she here?"

David sighed. "I didn't know where else to take her. She's gone over the edge."

"Henry went to see her," said Killian.

"Oh, God! Is he OK?" asked Belle.

"She did not apparently touch him," clarified Killian. "She did not need to though in order to inflict damage."

David stared at her. "You broke his heart, Emma."

She scoffed. "He'll live." She glared at her father. "I did."

"They never told you they didn't want you," said Killian, "You said those words to Henry, did you not?"

Emma glared at him.

Belle gasped. "You didn't!"

Emma stared them all down. "Who the hell do you all think you are to judge me? Look at you," she snarled. "A one-handed, rum soaked pirate without a ship," she sneered at Killian.

"An ousted prince who's actually a lowly shepherd," she said wickedly to her own father.

"An insane asylum resident," she said to a shocked Belle.

Then she looked at Gold. "And a toad, who was more attractive as the toad." She smiled evilly.

Gold stared at her then looked at the others. "She is charming, isn't she?"

"Let me go!" cried Emma, fighting Killian's hold again.

"Help her."

"What do you suggest, pirate?" asked Gold. "Because I have no ideas."

"Can't you...I dunno, at least...sedate her?" asked David.

"I am not a physician. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"They can't help her. It's clearly magic," said David. "Your our best shot. Besides, we can't risk her infecting an hospital."

Emma struggled with Killian once more. This time she got a good kick into his shin. She twisted her arms, pushing against his chest. "Emma, stop!"

"Watch it!" cried David. "She's trying to bite you!'

"Yes, thank you Dave," said Killian, trying to avoid her teeth and skin.

David ran to him, taking her by her sleeved arms. "Stop, baby, please."

Emma growled and screamed, then took a deep breath and pushed them off. "I said leave me alone!"

"Enough!" cried Gold, raising his hand. Magic flew out, hitting Emma and knocking her to the floor.

Killian and Dave ran to her.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Killian.

"I've done as David asked," Gold said calmly. "I have sedated her, magically. She's fine."

"Here, bring her in the back," said Belle.

Killian carefully picked her up.

"Careful, don't brush her neck or face."

Hook chuckled. "I am showing great restraint." He carried her into the back room, laying her gently onto the couch.

Belle then covered her with a quilt. "Poor thing. I barely recognize her."

"Indeed," said Killian. "She seems to have lost her...shine."

Belle frowned, gently squeezing his hand. "We'll find an answer."

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

1270 words this chapter

Chapter Twelve, Dark Heart

David looked with concern at his daughter, who seemed to be peacefully sleeping. "Gold?" he called, moving back to the front. "Please tell me you found something in your books that can change her back."

"I have not."

"Rumple, that's not exactly true," said Belle. "In some of the legends love and affection weren't just the triggers but also the solution."

"How do you mean?" asked David.

"Sometimes the victims were brought out of it by declarations, sacrifices, and actions of love by the people who loved them most."

"That is true, Belle," said Gold. "However, again I am reluctant to take the word of ancient stories."

Killian scoffed. "Isn't that what our lives are, at least to the people of this realm? We're just stories." He then smirked. "Though some stories and the more dashing characters have been horribly misrepresented."

"He has a point," said David with a chuckle.

Belle smiled. "He does, an excellent one."

Gold looked at them all. "I suppose he does."

David sighed. "But love and affection are not working with Emma."

"Perhaps you aren't trying hard enough," Gold suggested with a smirk.

"How can we? We can't get close enough to hold her or...anything else!" cried Killian with frustration.

"We'll find a way," said Emma's father.

"She may be too far gone," said Gold. "Hmm, let me see."

He walked to the back, his hands stretched out over Emma. He waved them above her. His hands seemed to be pulled over her heart.

He frowned, then began to pant.

"Rumple?" asked Belle in concern.

Gold looked at her, his eyes wide as he had difficulty breathing. Finally he collapsed by the couch.

"Rumple!"

"Pull me away," he whispered. Belle and both men dragged him against the other wall. He clutched his chest. "I've never felt...such darkness."

"You haven't?" Hook asked with a scoff. Then he looked at Emma and felt a raw rush of fear. "Bloody hell. You're the dark one."

Gold stared at him with awe-struck eyes. "Yes, exactly. I'm very concerned," he whispered. "In fact...I'm frightened."

"I don't like the sound of that," said David.

"Nor do I like admitting it," Gold said. He struggled to stand, helped by Belle and David. "There can be no longer any doubt. This is very dark, very unnatural."

"Dark magic," said Belle.

Gold looked at her. "I'm not...quite certain."

"What?" asked Killian. "Of course it's magic!"

"I think it's a form, but it's...ancient, even more so than I thought. If it is magic, I think it's something so old that it has to do with perhaps the forming of the realms themselves. It is certainly older than my powers."

"You mean, it's older than the Dark One?" asked Belle in a small, scared voice.

"Yes, my love."

Killian cursed.

"What do we do?" asked David.

"My research goes only so far. If we are dealing with something from the dawn of creation, I suggest a visit to the fairies may be in order."

"Yeah, I think so," said David.

The bell to the shop jingled. David walked out front and smiled. "Hey," said Mary-Margaret. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. Where's Henry?" he asked, kissing her.

"At Regina's. He'll be OK."

"The poor lad," said Killian, joining them. He looked toward the back. "She'll hate herself when she comes out of this."

"Yeah," said David.

"We'll help her through it," said her mother gently. "Can I see her?"

"Come on," her husband said, taking her hand.

Mary-Margaret gasped when she saw her. "She's even darker!" she cried.

"I know," said David.

Mary-Margaret crouched beside the couch. "Oh, my poor sweet baby."

"We'll leave you guys alone," said Belle, helping Gold walk out front.

"We may have a lead," said David softly. "Not much of one, but we think maybe the fairies might know something."

"Why? This is dark magic."

"Gold thinks it's something really old. Hopefully they can help us."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "I want so badly to touch her."

"I know. You can't. We're not sure what would happen. Her powers may make whatever this is even worse. We could turn as dark as her."

She sighed. David sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly they heard Killian shout. "What the hell?"

"What is that?" asked Belle.

David ran out to see the other three people pressed against the shop windows, looking outside. He joined them. He saw a large black...cloud gathering in front of the shop.

"Belle get back," said Gold, as the cloud surged forward.

Dave and Killian ran back with them as the cloud pushed through the door.

"What the hell?" asked Killian.

It moved like a cloud, leaving the whole shop in darkness.

They backed away from it as it moved.

"What's going on?" asked Mary-Margaret. She stopped cold, looking as the black mass moved towards her.

"Mary-Margaret!" cried David.

"Move!" yelled Killian.

She shook her head. Behind her lay her helpless daughter. "No."

Suddenly Gold moved forward, his hand outstretched. The cloud reacted, a kind of arm growing out of it, reaching for the wizard.

"No!" cried Belle as the thick black smoke formed around him. He began choking and staggered back.

Killian and David moved forward but the arm moved toward them, expanding so it covered them both. It enveloped them, hurling them to the walls.

"David!"

They were held firmly.

Then the cloud moved on Mary-Margaret. It swarmed her, pushing her back into the room with Emma. It forced her onto the ground across from the couch.

Then the cloud moved over Emma. It completely covered her, lifting her up. It held her aloft then began to move, carrying her limp body.

Only Belle could move and as the cloud left the back room and made for the shop's door, Belle ran toward it. Gold screamed, but it was too late. She was back-handed by the strange cloud appendage.

She flew across the shop, landing on the floor, just missing a glass display case.

Then the cloud left. Everyone in the shop could move. They ran outside, seeing the trace of darkness moving down the street.

"Bloody hell."

"That my friends," said a gasping Gold, "is a malevolent entity."

"We should go after it!" cried Mary-Margaret.

"We'd never catch it," said David. He watched as the cloud had now faded from view.

"We must deduce where it would have taken her," said Killian.

"Her place maybe?" suggested David.

"Let us go there and discover if that is so."

"I think the prudent course of action is to go ahead to the convent," said Gold. "It needs Emma for something. It came to get her. I doubt it means to do her harm."

"It's bloody well done enough!"

David sighed. "Leroy is still at the house, right?" he asked. Mary-Margaret nodded. "OK, have him keep watch. Maybe send the other dwarfs out to scout around. A giant cloud black as night can't be hard to spot."

"We go to the convent?" asked the pirate.

"Yeah," said David.

Belle took several deep breaths. "Will we change now? Will we become hateful?"

"And what the bloody hell was that thing?" asked Killian.

Gold looked at them. "Questions I do not have answers for. Hopefully Mother Superior will."

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

1043 Words, this chapter

Chapter Thirteen, Dark Heart

Killian, Emma's parents, Belle and Gold all arrived at the convent as Mary-Margaret got a phone call.

She took it. "That was Leroy. Emma is at her house, asleep he thinks, on the couch. He can't see her up close. The nun is there too. She's cooking. "

"Hopefully it's a cheery tomato soup," said Gold, "and not something far worse."

"How are you feeling?" David asked his wife.

"I'm scared to death about my daughter."

He nodded. "Do you feel different though, like consumed with hate?"

"No."

"Me either. Killian?"

He shook his head.

Gold grunted. "If I was overcome with a dark hate, the pirate would have fallen by now."

Killian snorted. "True. So the cloud doesn't affect us."

"Apparently not in the same way as Emma's touch," said Gold. "That is good to know. However, it puts more importance on restoring the savior."

"Why hasn't...whatever this...Sister Meg is used the cloud before?" asked Belle.

Gold shook his head. "I suspect she has limited power. Perhaps Mother Superior can enlighten us."

They walked inside, asking the first nun they saw for Mother Superior. She was called and shortly after she greeted them.

David sighed. "There is no easy way to say this. We think one of your nuns is..."

"An ancient malevolent force," answered Gold for him.

Blue laughed. "We are ancient, but forces for good."

"Not this sister," said Killian. "She is evil. She has gotten her clutches on Emma and turned her."

"Turned her?"

"She's changed," said David. "She seems to hate everyone she used to love. She threatened me, and Killian, she even...turned on Henry."

Blue gasped.

"She looks different as well," said Killian, "almost as if she is bathed in shadow, her eyes darkened."

"Shadow? Dark?" asked Blue. She visibly shuddered.

"Plus we were all just attacked by a massive black cloud," said David.

Mother Superior closed her eyes. "No," she whispered, sitting down. "It cannot be."

"It can," said Gold.

"What is it?" asked Belle.

"Long ago, even before the faeries," said Blue. "The world was a dark place. When human beings appeared, the darkness seeped inside them. Their hearts were new and did not know how to push it out. They gave in to the dark. Wars were rampant. Love was fleeting and cold. It was a horrible, dark time."

Mother Superior sighed. She looked quite sad and troubled. She took a deep breath and began again.

"Hatred grew and spread from one dark heart to another," she said. "A force, a kind of evil mass, ruled from the darkness. Each new heart that it corrupted made it grow in power. It sought out purity. When it found a pure heart, it preyed upon it, poisoning it, and twisting the affection and love it found."

"It sounds horrible," said Belle.

"And disturbingly familiar," agreed Killian, glancing at David who nodded.

"Then we faeries came into being and we...stopped it."

"How?"

"By encouraging goodness, kindness, spreading love. Eventually, over the course of many millennium we were able to render it virtually powerless, at least in comparison to before. You can't destroy darkness, only weaken it, but it no longer ruled."

"It appears to be back," said Gold. "With a vengeance."

"A dark cloud is attacking Storybrooke?" asked the nun, horrified. "That has not happened since..." she shook her head, shaking off horrible memories. "Are hearts turning dark again?"

"Some what," said Gold.

"I do not understand," said the faerie. "The darkness has held no significant power for ages, literally since the beginning of the realms. How can this be? How could one of my sisters be involved? I would have sensed darkness in her heart!"

"Emma," replied Gold simply.

"It seems to be holding onto her. The others all affected have recovered, but not her. She's worse," said David.

Blue nodded. "I see. As the savior, her special powers and pure heart would be very tempting for the darkness. If it has corrupted her, perhaps it's spreading inside Emma, to all of her being before she can fight. It might also be drawing on her, using her goodness and her magic to empower itself."

"You can help her, right?" asked Mary-Margaret.

Blue looked at them, pain in her eyes. "If none of you can get through to her," she said. "I don't know what will. Love is the only cure. If Emma is so far gone that she no longer responds then...I don't know if she can be saved."

"No," whispered Killian, he felt his heart breaking.

David hung his head, equally upset.

"There has to be a way," said Mary-Margaret. "I'm going to get my daughter back."

Blue smiled. "Yes, that is the determination and faith that we need, that Emma needs." She sighed. "There may be something. Follow me, please." She led them into her office. She pulled an old, tattered book from a drawer.

"The darkness could seep into hearts, as I said, perhaps that is how it got Emma," said Blue. "There is an old, old incantation that was sometimes useful in pulling the darkness out of people, but not always."

She opened the book, carefully turning its pages. "Yes, here it is," she said, handing the delicate manuscript to Gold. "Understand that this is very old, it was not used by fairies but by human magic wielders trying to combat smaller, weaker forms of the darkness. I cannot verify it's usefulness."

"I understand," said the wizard. "Thank you." He looked at the others. "I think it's time that we confront this sister."

"It's bloody past time, Mate."

"Let's get Emma back," David said with quiet force. Mary-Margaret nodded.

Blue smiled softly. "I shall accompany you. I may not be able to help, but at the least I should be there. Whoever Meg truly is, she is still under my charge. I want answers as well."

"Don't we all," said David.

There was a moment of silence, as they each prepared themselves for the battle ahead: the battle to restore Emma's heart.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

669 Words this chapter. Author's note: For this story, Robin and Regina are together. I thought about writing it in but it never really fit. Marian has made peace with them both.

Chapter Fourteen

Henry was sitting in Regina's arms in her living room. He had finally stopped hysterically crying and was only gently sobbing. She was shaking with fury.

There was a knock. "Come in!" she yelled a bit harshly.

She sighed with relief at Robin's face. Behind him were Little John and a couple more Merry Men. "Thank you for coming."

He bowed. "Of course, my lady." He eyed the boy. "How...is everything?" he asked weakly.

Regina gave a wicked frown. "I'm going to freaking kill her," she muttered through clinched teeth. She had explained the situation when she called him earlier, so Robin knew who she was talking about and why she was so furious.

"No, Mom," said Henry, sniffling. "It's not her fault."

"It is too!" she yelled. "What kind of a mother says such horrible things?"

"One...that's...been twisted," said Henry through stifled sobs. "She's...not...the same. We have to help her."

Regina looked down at him and her face softened. She broke into a weak smile and kissed his head. "You're too good, Henry. I'm sorry, but all I want to do is smack her in the head."

Robin chuckled.

"You have to see her, Mom," said Henry. "Her eyes are black and she's...she's black! I mean her skin, her hair even, it's all turned."

Robin met Regina's eyes. Both filled with worry.

"There has to be something we can do."

"No, Henry, you are staying far away from her."

"Mom..."

"Lad, if she is so transformed, then it is not safe," said Robin. "We all know Emma Swan is a good, kind person. The last place she would want you is in harm's way."

Regina nodded. "She did send you to me, where I could take care of you."

Henry nodded. "And she rang Grandma to come get me. She's still there, Mom. Somewhere inside she's still her." He sniffled.

Regina pulled him closer and hugged him. "Yes." She sighed. "We'll get her back to normal, Henry."

Henry nodded.

Regina smiled. "And maybe...I won't turn her to ash."

Robin chuckled.

"Promise?"

Regina gave a slight smirk. "We'll see." Then her cell rang. "David. Yes...really?" She scoffed rudely. "You're putting all your hopes on love? Seriously? I'm sorry but I say we go in and smoke that nun's a..." She stopped, looked at Henry, and changed words, "um, butt, then we deal with Emma."

Robin shook his head and laughed.

Regina went on listening. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Call me when the 'Great Love In' fails and you want a rescue."

Henry couldn't help but laugh.

Regina shut off her phone and shook her head. "They're going after the greatest darkness since the realms began and they're going to hold hands and blow kisses at it!"

"I'm sure it's more involved than that, my love," said Robin.

"Grandpa Gold said that it feeds on hate," said Henry. "I guess they figure love will defeat it."

Regina shook her head. "Idiots."

Robin laughed. "You've offered your services should they need it, Regina. I and the lads are prepared to help as well. Until then we must have faith."

"Yeah," she said. She sighed. "I'm going to make tea. Yes, tea," she said. "Henry, you stay here."

"I'll keep the boy company," said Little John.

Henry smiled as the large man sat beside him on the sofa.

"Good, why don't you boys play something?" suggested Regina. Henry nodded and she smiled back at him, then she and Robin went to the kitchen.

The other Merry Men went outside to guard the house.

Henry started up a video game but his mind was on Emma. She needed help. If love was the key, no one loved Emma more than he did. He looked at the front door and then at Little John and took a deep breath. He nodded to himself.

His mother needed him. Operation Light Heart was on.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

1470 Words, this Chapter. Note: There is mention of love here between Emma and Meg. I envisioned it as a loyalty and obedience kind of thing on the part of the darkness, not as a romantic love. It doesn't really matter, if you want to read it romantically go ahead. The outcome will be the same.

Chapter Fifteen, Dark Heart

"I've never felt so nervous knocking on Emma's door," said Mary-Margaret. David was beside her. He smiled reassuringly.

She nodded, knocking again. There was no answer.

David looked back at the others. Killian nodded as did Gold. David looked at his wife, smiled again and then he pushed the door open. They all walked quietly, cautiously inside the large living room. Through the open kitchen door they could see Emma, sitting at the table, staring the other way.

They slowly walked toward her. As they did they saw that Meg stood at the stove, stirring a large pot. Suddenly she stopped. "We have company," she said, without turning around.

Emma turned and gasped. "What the hell are you people doing here?"

"We came to help you," said Mary-Margaret gently.

"I don't need help!"

Mother Superior took a step forward. "Who are you?"

Meg smiled. "I'm Sister Meg," she said innocently. She sneered. "You're getting old, Blue. You never sensed anything, did you?"

Blue stepped forward. "How? How did you fool me, fool all of us?"

Meg laughed. "Sorry, Mum. That's a secret, one you'll discover soon enough. We're almost ready."

"This ends now, Witch."

Meg laughed derisively. "It's just beginning, Pirate." She looked at Emma and smiled. "You can't imagine the giddiness I felt at the savior's touch. I've been cut off from true power for so long! I'd given up hope of ever feeling the joy of turning a light heart dark again."

Gold turned to David. "I think that's a confession."

"Why not? You can't hurt me," Meg gloated. "True, my powers don't work on you so well. I barely got any scuffles at all from touching the townsfolk."

"Until Emma," said Blue.

"Yes. She's rare, you know. Such a pure heart," she said, looking at Emma with a creepy smile. "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose. However, she has unusual qualities her parents lack."

"I didn't expect it, honestly. I had no idea the Savior would be affected so completely." She giggled with glee.

Emma sat there, too far into Meg's power to hear or care how Meg was talking about her. "It's been so achingly long since I've had this kind of influence," said the nun. "Your pathetic hearts used to crumble like ash, now though..."

She looked disdainfully at Blue. "You fairies," she spit. "You had to infect human hearts with goodness, hope, kindness, and worst of all: love. It's disgusting. You ruined so many beautifully corrupted hearts! The more my power drained from them, the weaker I became." She growled. "Oh, I was so weak!" she screamed, glaring hatefully at Blue.

Then she looked at Emma. She smiled and calmed. "Now, though, with the help of Emma Swan...my reign shall begin anew."

"It shall not, witch!" cried Killian.

"Please. You can't stop me. I'm too strong now. The more hatred surges through Emma, the more power surges through me." She giggled, darkly. "Emma's like a battery."

Killian cursed and stepped forward.

"Not yet," said David, grabbing him. "Not until we free Emma." He looked at Gold, specifically, the small, tattered book he held.

"You have much more to worry about then your daughter, Prince. I'm cooking up a fantastically dark spell. Once it's cast the whole town will be awash in anger, hate, and chaos. The more hate, the more people in my power, the stronger I get. I will be..."

"Oh, goodness, she's going to say invincible," Gold said dryly.

"I will be, wizard. Thanks to Emma. Once we're done, I'll have enough strength to feed off all the realms." She glared at Blue. "Not even love will be able to stop it."

"That sounds like a powerful spell," said Gold. "Are you sure you can achieve it?"

Meg smiled. "How did you like the cloud, Wizard? It did a pretty good job on all of you. Imagine that...a million times bigger, strong, darker." She cackled. "I can do it now."

She looked at the Savior. "Now that I have a new, powerful energy source that is." She walked to Emma and stroked her dirty black hair. "She is a godsend!" Meg giggled. "That's a bit ironic, isn't it?"

The others glared at her.

Meg smiled. "You know, you're all sending me some delightful rays of hate. Thank you."

Blue chuckled. "Enjoy it. Once we've stopped you we'll send rays of love your way."

Meg gagged. "Don't threaten me!" she cried with a cackle.

"You...are so evil," said Blue. "How? How can this be! I would have known!"

"Hmm, I doubt it. You're a crusty old relic," sneered Meg. "Me, I'm born anew and with Emma, I can finally realize my dreams. As for the spell, Wizard, well, I've been around a long, long time, in various forms and strengths. I've learned a few tricks. I never had the strength to try such a feat. Now, though, I do. In fact, I just added the last ingredient: a lock of Emma's hair. That is her new improved, hate corrupted hair."

Killian growled. "I swear upon all that is sacred, I will free Emma from you."

Meg smirked with evil. "You? Please, she hates you, her parents, even Henry. You're the ones in the most danger from her. Free her? Try to free yourselves. Once the potion is done cooking, you'll all have hearts as black as her."

They all eyed the pot. Meg watched them, quite amused.

At once, David and Killian jumped forward toward the stove.

They nearly ran into Emma. "Back!" she cried.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Gold.

"Emma, don't let them stop us!" Meg cried.

"I won't."

"Emma, you don't want this," said Mary-Margaret.

"Yes I do."

David scoffed. "There's no way you want to hurt the entire town."

Emma frowned. "No, I just want you to leave me alone. Leave us alone."

"Don't let them fool you," said Meg. Then she decided to play the part of victim. "They're here to hurt me, Emma."

"No, we aren't. She's the dangerous one here," said David. "Not us."

"She's not dangerous!" shouted Emma.

"Really, Miss Swan? She means to poison the entire town," said Gold.

Emma frowned. "No, she wouldn't..."

"She just told us her plans, Love."

"Emma, dear, they're trying to confuse you," said Meg. "They want me to be the villain."

"You aren't."

Gold sighed. "She seems to have impaired the Sheriff's judgment."

"Yes, and her magic power does not appear to be working," said Killian. "She cannot discern what is true."

"I would never hurt anyone, certainly not you," Meg said sweetly to Emma.

Emma nodded.

"They need to leave, Emma. Make them."

"I will, Meg."

"Emma, please, listen..." began Killian.

"No! I'm done! I'm done listening to you, Killian. I'm done being with you. I'm done with you. Period. Get out of my life!"

His heart nearly stopped. His face twisted with pain. He took a step closer to her. "Emma, you're not yourself," he said calmly.

She scoffed. "Please, just because I finally see you for what you are, you think I'm not myself."

"Emma, he's right," said her mother. "You're under a spell."

Emma shook her head. "I am so done with all of you." She looked over at Meg and laughed derisively. "You actually think this sweet woman, the only true friend I have put me under some evil enchantment?"

"Yes," said Killian.

"Emma, stay strong," said Meg, touching her hand.

The shadow spread over her skin.

Killian growled. "Emma, you must get away from that woman."

Emma stared at him. "No. I told you to leave."

"We won't, not until you're safe," said David.

Meg sighed. "Emma, dear, I'm afraid they won't listen." Emma nodded. "You'll have to persuade them."

Emma looked at her. She seemed reluctant. Meg touched her again, kissed the top of her head, and shadow washed over Emma again.

Suddenly Emma stepped forward, pulling her gun.

"Oh, my God! Emma!" screamed Mary-Margaret.

"What are you doing?" asked David, in disbelief. He stepped in front of his wife as Gold did with Belle.

Killian moved a bit in front of them all. "Don't do this, Love. You don't want to hurt us."

Emma faltered a bit. "No..."

"Emma, you're my friend," said Meg. "Protect me."

"Of course I will."

"Good." The nun's eyes fell on Killian. They darkened and she grinned sickeningly. "The pirate, he means to hurt me, Emma. Stop him. Prove to me you love me. Shoot him."

The doubt left Emma Swan's face and she nodded, squarely aiming the gun at Killian Jones.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

697 Words, this chapter. It's very short for dramatic effect...I'm posting the next chapter now too.

Chapter Sixteen, Dark Heart

Hook merely stared at Emma, hurt and concern all over his face. "Are you really going to shoot me, Swan?"

She smirked evilly. "I will. If you make me."

"Emma, you need to listen..."

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm not trying to hurt you. None of us are," he said. "No one has a weapon aimed at you. The only one threatening anyone is you."

She frowned.

"We just want to talk."

"No, they don't," said Meg. "They want to change you, to separate us."

"Yeah," agreed Emma. "You want to hurt her."

"Do we have swords aimed at her neck?" asked Killian. "Does Gold have his rather large magical arsenal attacking her?"

Emma glanced over at Meg.

"Emma don't listen to them!"

"Why?" asked Blue. "The Captain is right. No one is in any danger here. We are simply trying to help you Emma."

"Help?" asked Meg with contempt. "She doesn't need help!"

"Why? Because she has you?" asked the mother superior.

"Emma, if you truly believe she means you no harm," said Killian, "and you can prove to us that she doesn't intend to hurt you, then we will honor your wishes. I will honor them. I will leave you alone."

"He's lying!" cried Meg.

"I care for you Emma," said Killian. "I want you safe."

Emma shook her head. "No...you're bad."

"Yes, yes he is," snapped the nun.

Killian looked at Emma with utter anguish. "I just want you safe...and happy."

It was that word which made Emma slightly lower her gun.

"Emma no!" cried Meg. She ran to her, touched her. "Remember how you feel. How stifling he makes your every move."

Emma nodded.

"Emma, don't listen to her," pleaded Killian.

"See how controlling he is!"

Emma nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"She isn't," said Mary-Margaret.

"Hear us out," said David. "Please, Emma."

"They're all against you!" cried Meg. "They're ganging up on you. They've even begun to attack me."

"That isn't true!" cried MM.

Meg's eyes flashed. "Yes, they came here, didn't they? They went behind your back." All the while, Meg caressed Emma's hand.

Killian glared at the movements. "She's infecting you more, it's her touch, Emma."

Meg sneered. "Jealous, pirate?"

Emma looked at the nun and then Emma smiled, her anger and dark heart renewed. "He is! He can't have me so he's poisoning them all!"

Killian's face fell even further. "No, Emma. No, please."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"It's him," said Meg. "He's the cause! Remove him Emma!"

"Emma, she's the one," said David.

"You need to think of Henry, Emma," Meg continued. "He'll come between the two of you! You need to stop the pirate for Henry."

"She's the one who hurt Henry!" cried Killian. "She made you do it!"

"See? See how he tries to twist everything? Would you ever hurt Henry?"

Emma blinked. "I did hurt him..."

"No," said Meg. "The pirate is making you think that."

"Jeez, she's twisting her mind," mumbled Belle.

"Emma..." began Killian.

"It's all his fault, Emma. He's always around, isn't he? He's fooled your parents, endeared himself to your son. He's even weaseled his way into your spare room, hasn't he?"

"What the blazes are you going on about, you evil bitch?" cried Killian.

"Control yourself, Captain," cautioned Gold.

It was too late. "Don't you dare call her that!" cried Emma. "You are the one who's behind everything!"

"Emma, no," said David carefully.

"You're right, Meg" said Emma. "He needs to go."

Before anyone could say anything there was a flash, a loud bang, a horrified scream and Killian fell to the floor.

"Oh my God!" screamed MM.

"You shot him!" cried Belle.

David knelt beside him, followed by the women. He stared at his daughter. "Emma...how could you?"

She stared at him, victory in her eyes.

Killian looked up at her, even as the pain flooded through him and the blood flowed. "Emma..."

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter 17

832 Words, this chapter. Note: It's another short one, a lot happens and it's pretty awful. I've rewritten this stupid thing so many times. I hope it's not too wordy. Thanks!

Chapter Seventeen, Dark Heart

"Holy..." mumbled David.

"Here, wrap this around the wound," said Belle, giving him her long scarf.

"It's...not that bad," said Killian. "She actually...just hit my shoulder." He looked at her. "She could have done much worse."

Emma stared at him.

"Did you miss on purpose, Love?"

"I..."

"Emma, dear, while they're all occupied, let's finish the potion."

"The potion?" asked Emma, even more confused. Her eyes kept going back to the blood, the pain of Killian's face, and his eyes.

"Yes, Sheriff," said Gold, the only one not hovering over Killian. "The potion by which she means to turn everyone in Storybrooke dark and hateful, including Henry."

"Henry?"

Meg sighed, as she stirred the potion. "Nearly done. Help me Emma."

"She's going to take the light that is in Henry," said Gold, "and extinguish it."

Emma looked at Meg. "You're going to hurt Henry?"

"Emma, you need to fight her," said Mary-Margaret. "You need to remember us, how much you love us. How much you love Henry."

Emma looked at them.

"If she uses that potion, Emma, it's all over," said Blue. "For all of us."

Emma turned, looking at Meg.

Meg stared back. She looked at the others. "They're lying Emma. I'm not bad."

Killian let out a big scoff, then groaned.

"You're losing blood," said Belle. "We need to get you help."

"No, I won't leave her."

"You won't?" asked Emma. Her eyes caught his. Then they trailed back to the blood. The more he groaned the more it stirred something inside her. She frowned. "You...you're hurt."

Killian actually laughed. "You shot me, Love."

Emma stared.

"Emma, you act like you don't even know," said Mary-Margaret, shaking her head. "Honey, you shot him."

"I did?" she asked.

"Is this the spell?" asked David.

Blue shook her head. "Has she seemed this confused before?"

"No, not really," said David.

"Perhaps..." began Blue. "Emma, how do you feel, watching Killian in pain?"

"I..."

"He is, you know," said Mother Superior. "From your hand."

Emma looked at her, then Killian. "Are you hurt badly?"

"Emma, don't listen!" cried Meg, still trying to get the potion ready. "You mustn't let them pull you back in."

"Back in to what?" asked Emma.

"Into love," said Blue.

"I..." She looked at Killian. "Love?"

He smiled.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Before he could answer Meg hissed, "No, he does not!"

"We all love you, Honey," said Mary-Margaret.

"He...was threatening us!" cried Meg.

Killian scoffed. "Never. I'd never hurt you, Swan." He stared at her and caught her eyes. "I...do love you. I do, Emma."

She smiled. "You do?"

Meg scoffed. "Sure he does."

"I do, Emma, and somewhere, some part of you that's still untouched by that...thing...knows it," he said. Suddenly he gasped in pain.

It caused pain inside Emma, making her wince.

"Emma, can't you see?" asked her mother. "You care for Killian."

"I do?" she asked, looking at him. A slow smile spread over her face.

"Enough!" yelled Meg. She left the pot and ran to Emma, dragging her back.

"No!" screamed Hook, trying to move. "Ah!" he howled out in pain.

"Killian, you mustn't move!" cried Belle.

Meg stood beside Emma, but looked back at the pot. She needed time. "Shoot him again."

Emma looked dazed."What?"

"Shoot him!"

"Emma, you can't!" cried Mary-Margaret.

"He's the one casting a spell on you!" cried Meg.

"Do something," said Belle to Gold.

He sighed. "It may not help."

"She's threatening to shoot again!"

Gold sighed, waved his hand and a shimmering wall went up between them. "We can still talk, she can still hear us, but hopefully, this will keep out bullets."

Meg smiled. "Will it?" she waved her hand and the wall came down. "Maybe I should send the cloud after you again."

She waved her hand in a circle and a thick black mist began forming. She smirked at Belle and pushed the cloud forward.

"No!" screamed Gold, hurling magic at Meg. It blew her back.

"Meg!" cried Emma.

His attack stopped the assault on Belle and made the cloud disappear.

"Thank you," snarled Meg to him. Her eyes glowed with wicked triumph. "See that, Emma! They are trying to hurt me! Shoot!"

Emma nodded, raising the gun.

"Emma, you can't," whispered Mary-Margaret, shaking with fear.

Dave covered her body with his. A tear began to fall. "We love you, sweetheart."

"You can't do this Swan," said Killian.

Then a blur ran in. "Mom!"

"Henry?" Emma asked.

Henry ran to his mother, past the others.

"Henry!" screamed a host of voices.

"Stop him! Shoot!" cried the nun.

Henry stopped cold at those words.

"What?" asked Emma, staring at Meg. "Shoot...him?"

"Mom?"

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

1528 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eighteen, Dark Heart

"She wants you to shoot your boy!" cried Killian. "Do you need further proof of her malfeasance?"

Emma stood, shaken and confused. She stared at Meg.

"Shoot him! He's not your son!"

"Yes I am!" cried Henry. "Mom, I love you!"

"Emma, you can't!" cried Mary-Margaret.

Behind them there was a commotion as Regina, Robin, and the Merry Men ran in. "Oh, God! Henry! Emma what are doing?" yelled Regina, staring at the unbelievable sight of Emma Swan unsteadily holding a gun on her family.

"Emma, look, there's more of them!" cried Meg. "They're here to hurt us, to hurt me! They're using this boy against you!"

"Mom, no! I came...to help you, Mom. I love you."

Emma stared at him, the gun beginning to lower.

"Emma, no!" cried Meg. "Shoot!" Her whole plan was unraveling, moments before it would be perfected. She was very, very desperate. "Shoot them all!"

"No!" cried Regina. She held her hand up. If anyone dared to hurt her son, she'd have her magic ready.

"Henry, get back!" cried Gold.

Then Robin aimed his arrows.

"Whoa!" cried Emma, raising the gun. She wasn't sure who to aim at.

"No, stop!" cried Killian. With great pain, he ran in front of Henry. "Emma, if you must shoot, then hit me."

"Killian..." muttered David cautiously.

"You love your son, Emma, more than anything," said the pirate. He glanced to Meg. "More than anyone."

Emma stared first at her son. "Henry," she whispered. Then she looked back to the man who'd offered himself in the boy's place. "Killian."

"I will not allow you to harm your son. Even if it means my life."

She stared at his blue eyes. She felt something snap inside.

She dropped the gun.

David moved quickly and swept it out of the way.

Henry ran to her. "Mom!"

"Henry, no! She's infected!" yelled Gold but it was too late. Henry wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her.

"Damn it!" screamed Regina.

Meg grabbed the pot, moving slowly to the back kitchen door.

Emma stood still, then she slowly relaxed and held her son. "Henry. Oh, God, Henry! You can't touch me." She tried to pull away, but Henry wouldn't let go.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Belle.

"His heart will darken," said Gold solemnly.

"No," whispered Regina.

Meg edged closer to freedom.

"She must not leave here with that dark potion," snarled Gold.

Meg laughed. "You could try to hit me again with magic."

Gold conjured up another attack, as Regina readied a fire ball. Meg took one hand off the pot and readied magic of her own.

She didn't see the arrow that flew at the pot, knocking it out of her hand and spilling the contents over Emma's floor.

"No!" she screamed.

Gold laughed.

Meg hurled a wave of magic at them, but Gold and Regina easily deflected it. She ran out the door.

"Follow her!" cried Blue.

Robin nodded and he charged out after her.

Henry didn't pull away from Emma. He didn't change. He didn't yell or act mean. In fact, it was Emma who changed, her eyes faded from black to gorgeous green. Her hair lightened, the gold showing through shadow until it completely outshone it. The black mist left her skin, leaving it glistening.

Inside, Emma felt a dam burst. She could feel the darkness seeping out. Warmth filled her heart in it's place. She could almost feel the light filling her. She looked at the worried faces of her family and friends and smiled.

There was a huge collective sigh and several relieved whispers of her name.

She looked at Killian, who begun to sway, then he fell toward the floor, but David caught him.

"Killian?" Emma asked. "Oh, God..."

"I'm alright, Love," he said, gasping in pain. "I'm just...a bit...tired."

Emma felt dizzy. "I'm...so sorry," she whispered. She looked around the room. The dark haze she had been seeing things through was gone. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Mom," said Henry.

"You'll be fine, Emma," said her mother.

Emma cried, hugging Henry tightly and whispering how much she loved him. "I'd never hurt you, Henry, never."

"I know, Mom."

She smiled through tears, kissing his cheek and his head. "I love you so much."

He smiled, hugged her close.

Emma continued to cry. "The things I said, Henry..."

"Don't, Mom. I know it wasn't you."

"It wasn't. I didn't mean any of it, I don't know why I said those things...I love you. I do want you, Henry."

"I know," he said softly, smiling.

"Emma, you couldn't help it," said her mother.

Emma shook her head. "I should have. I should have fought more."

"The darkness had you in its grip," said Blue kindly.

"Hmm, it is quite difficult to shake off darkness," said Gold. "I know, believe me."

Emma gave a slight smile and nodded. "Still, I'll never forgive myself for what I said and did..."

A soft moan caught her attention. "Killian," she whispered. She looked at Henry. He nodded. She let go of him and went over to the pirate, crouching beside him. "I'm...so, so sorry."

He smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Love. I've had much worse."

"I can't believe...I shot you!"

"Admit it, Love. You've been wanting to do it for a while," he teased.

She shook her head. "No, never," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't stop the tears. "God, Killian, I'd never hurt you." She sobbed. "I'd never..."

"Sh, Love. It's OK. I know."

She shook her head more. "No...I did. I did do it."

He grabbed her chin. "Emma, it wasn't you. I know that."

She nodded, hanging her head. She then put her arms around him.

Regina shook her head. "We're supposed to be stopping the spread of this thing, instead they keep touching her."

Emma stared at Killan, Henry, and her parents. Then Mary-Margaret gasped at Emma.

"Bloody hell, Swan, you're...glowing."

"I am?"

Blue chuckled. "Yes, not to worry. It's the rose hue of pure love."

"That sounds so...rainbow kisses and unicorns," muttered Regina. Henry chuckled and elbowed her. She hugged him and laughed.

"I...feel different," said Emma. "I feel...like me." She fell carefully into Killian's arms and held onto him.

"It's OK," whispered Killian.

She shook her head. "I'll never forgive myself."

"Don't say that, Love," he pulled back slightly and flashed that smile. "I've forgiven you."

"I don't...deserve..."

"Yes, you do." He held her again. "Although, I'm sure we can think of some way to make it up to me."

She laughed and moved to look at him. "I'm sure we can," she said, leaning in and gently kissing him.

"There now, that makes it all better," he said, but then he moved his arm and groaned. "Nearly that is."

"We need to get you to the hospital," Emma said.

"If you wish."

"Yeah, I do."

"There is still the matter of the sister," said Gold.

"We can now address her. The crisis with Emma is over," said Blue. "I feel it."

"So do I," said Emma. "I'm me. The hate is gone. I...I can think clearly."

"How?" asked David. "I'm extremely glad, but how did it happen?"

Blue looked at Emma, helping Killian up with the help of her mother and her son. The mother superior smiled. "Through the acts of unconditional love," she said with a smile.

Emma blushed. She stroked Henry's hair and looked at Killian. "I'm very lucky that you didn't give up on me." She looked to her parents and the others in the room. "None of you did. After everything I said and did you still came after me."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Of course."

"Always," said David.

"Come on, Mom," said her boy. "Like we would ever give up on you."

"Never," said Killian with a slight groan.

Emma smiled but looked at him with worry. "Mary-Margaret, would you and Henry take Killian to the hospital? We have a nun to find."

"Emma, I don't like you going without me," said the pirate.

"I'll be with her," said David.

"Me too," said Regina. "No one threatens my son."

Killian looked uncertainly at Emma. "What if...she touches you again?"

"Don't worry, touching that...woman...is the last thing I will ever do. Let's go," she said to the others.

Blue moved after them, so did Gold. Belle grabbed him briefly.

"Be careful," said Belle.

Gold took her hand and kissed it. "She'll pay for attempting to hurt my grandson."

"Yes, she will," said Emma. "Among other things," she added, looking at Killian. She walked back to him and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be back."

"Make sure of it, Swan. I'll be waiting."

"Me too," said Henry, smiling.

Emma looked at him, then Killian, and her mom. She sucked in a sob. "Good."

End of Chapter Eighteen


	19. Chapter 19

1006 Words, this chapter. One more chapter after this one. I'm posting both today.

Chapter Nineteen, Dark Heart

They ran out of Emma's house. They saw Robin a fair distance ahead. "She's gone into the woods!" he cried. "I can still see her."

They nodded and followed after Robin. They gained on her.

"There she is!" cried Robin.

The nun was winded, losing her lead.

"I shall try to hold her," said Gold.

"I'm not opposed..." said Regina, panting, "to throwing a fire ball at her."

"I have arrows."

"No," said Emma. "I've got this." She grabbed a large branch and threw it at Meg's legs.

"Ah!" screamed Meg, tripping to the ground.

"Nice shot," commented Robin with a smile.

Emma snickered. "I'm not touching her again."

David chuckled. "So how we do hold her then?"

"I've got her," said Regina, casting a kind of magic bubble around the nun, holding her.

"No!" screamed Meg. She looked at Emma and collapsed against the bubble. "I was so close!" She sobbed. "So, so close."

"Yeah, well, it's over now," said Emma, barely able to look at the nun.

"So...what do we do?" asked David.

"Mother Superior and I have been conferring," said Gold. "Remember how Belle and I told you we could find no stories with a specific, identifiable person as source?"

"Yeah," said David.

"Well, we don't think Sister Meg here is the source."

"Yes, she is!" cried Emma. "I know it! I remember!"

Mother Superior put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Yes, she's the one who infected you, but we don't think she is herself at blame, not completely. We think she's possessed."

Emma stared wide-eyed at Meg.

"How else could she live as an honest, pure faerie all those years?" asked Blue. "Simple, she wasn't evil, not then."

"The...darkness...it took her, or something?" asked Emma.

"Yes, we think so," said Gold.

"Probably not long ago," said Blue. "I would have sensed something over time. We believe it was your power as the savior that gave her strength."

"And now that the link to you is severed..." said Gold, he looked at Mother Superior.

She smiled. "We should be able to use that incantation now."

He nodded, opening her old book. In a loud, clear voice he began to read.

Meg screamed, clutching her chest. "Stop! Don't do this!" She was bathed in a brown mist. "Ow, it hurts! Help me, Emma!"

David looked at his daughter.

"I'm OK,'" she assured him. "I won't be helping that...thing anymore."

Dave smiled.

The nun continued to scream, then she stopped. The brown mist turned black. It grew, then it snaked out of Meg and formed a cloud.

"I've seen this before," said David.

"So have I," whispered Emma. "In a nightmare, literally."

They watched the cloud continue to drain out of the sister until she collapsed. Regina was having trouble hanging onto both the cloud and Meg.

That is until the cloud began to shrink. It folded in on itself until it lost its thickness and looked like mist again. Finally it was so small that it looked like tiny little particles.

"They're growing even smaller," said Emma.

"It's gone back to it's diminished status," said Blue. "Now that it's out of you."

"It's too weak to cause any real damage," said Gold. "Other than the usual spats and turmoil we all feel normally."

"Yes, it will continue to affect love and affection, in a much weaker way, as it always has, but we can fight it."

"How?" asked Emma.

Blue smiled. "With love, my dear." She turned to Regina. "You can release her."

Regina looked skeptically at the nun. "Are you sure?"

"I am," said Blue. She walked over to Meg, now free and laying on the ground.

"Mother Superior?"

"Yes, dear," she said kindly, taking Meg's hand.

"It...took me," said Meg, crying. She shuddered. She began to cry harder.

Blue took her in her arms."You're alright now."

"I was walking...in the woods," said Meg, shakily. "I saw a lovely flower and bent down to pick it up." She began to shake. "Then this bird...it attacked me. It was so strange...and terrifying. I'd never seen an animal act that way. The next thing I knew...I was laying on the ground and...I felt different."

"I was able to fight the dark emotions I suddenly felt," said Meg. "At first it was just a nuisance really. I prayed. I used my goodness to fight the anger, the hate." She looked at Emma. "Until that morning at the diner when I met you."

"The evil inside me sort of...woke up...in your presence. I felt it surge and I could not fight it. I'm so sorry." She huddled in Mother Superior's arms.

"Sh. It's not your fault. It's gone now."

"Yes. Praise be. It is gone." She began to sob again. "The things I did. I tried to make Emma shoot her son. She did shoot the man she loves!"

Emma winced.

"The Captain is going to be fine," said Mother Superior softly. "So are you. So is Emma."

Meg looked to Emma and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop..."

"I understand," said Emma. "Believe me I do."

Meg nodded.

"I...I forgive you."

Meg gasped. "You do?"

Emma shrugged. "If they can forgive me..."

"We do," said David. "Absolutely. You weren't at fault. Neither were you sister."

"Thank you," Meg said weakly. She looked back at Emma. "You were nearly entirely consumed," said Meg. She chuckled mildly through tears. "And yet you managed to break control. You are truly amazing."

"I'm...not. I had help."

"That is why you are amazing," said Meg. "You made all these people fight for you, despite what your corrupted heart made you say and do. The real you is quite strong."

Emma blushed.

"She is," said David, hugging Emma.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter 20

1732 words, this chapter. Thank you so much for hanging in with me through this one!

Chapter Twenty, Conclusion, Dark Heart

After dropping Blue and Meg back at the convent, Emma and her group went to the hospital. They found Killian in the emergency room as Whale finished bandaging his shoulder.

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "He'll be fine. It was a clean wound, no complications."

Emma nodded.

Ruby stood on the other side of Killian. She smiled softly at Emma. "Hi."

Emma smiled. "Hi." She blushed. "I might as well start with you." She hung her head and sighed. "I'm so sorry, for the things I said, the things I did, for...infecting you with a...hate virus."

Ruby laughed. "You couldn't help it any more than me. I forgive you."

Emma smiled shyly. "Thank you, Ruby."

The waitress bit her lip. "So do I still have to call you Sheriff?" she asked with a grin.

Emma shuddered. "Oh, Lord. Please do not!" She laughed along with Ruby. "Just Emma works for me."

"I think it works for everyone," said Ruby. Emma smiled.

Whale gave a soft sigh. "You're all done, Captain."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Hook, easing off the bed.

Emma went to Hook. "How are you?"

Killian smiled, glancing at his bandaged shoulder. "It is merely a scratch."

She chuckled.

"I am fine, Emma."

"He should be staying over night," scolded Mary-Margaret.

"I hate this place," said Killian. He winced. "No offense, Doctor."

"None taken," said Whale. "We don't want you." He smirked.

"Good. Besides, it would keep me from my Swan. That is not going to happen," he said, smiling.

The others chuckled.

"Just take it easy," said Whale.

"That's not going to happen either," joked David.

Emma shook her head, tears forming. "Killian, God, I'm so..."

"Don't apologize again, Love. It was not you."

"No, it wasn't," said Mary-Margaret.

Emma looked at them all with tears. "I just...I can't apologize enough to all of you. I was so awful."

"It's OK," said Henry. "We forgive you." He gave her a big hug.

"Emma, it's not your fault," said David.

"No," agreed Gold. "It attacked you because of your powers. You are indeed blameless."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"You know what?" asked Belle. "I'm hungry. Let's all go and sit down..."

"And regroup," said Robin. "Excellent idea."

Ruby smirked. "It is, especially if you go to the diner, cause I'm off duty."

Whale chuckled. "You should go then and enjoy yourself."

"Uh, I'll hang out here, if you don't mind."

Whale smiled. "Not at all."

She smiled back. The rest of them did indeed decide to go to Granny's.

Emma smiled weakly at her pirate. "You up for this?" asked Emma.

Killian nodded. "I shall not leave your side."

She blushed and carefully hugged him. "I know."

At the diner, Mary-Margaret was reunited with baby Neal, who was keeping Granny company. Roland, the dwarves, and Marian were there as well. They all ate, relaxed, and filled in those who weren't at the showdown with Sister Meg.

"So Sister Meg was a victim as well," said Killian.

"Yeah, I feel sort of sorry for her," said Emma. "She's like me."

"Oh, I do apologize, lass, but I disagree," said the pirate, smirking. "No one is like you."

Emma blushed but laughed. She looked over at the dwarves and sighed. She had apologized and they accepted quickly. They were genuinely relieved that she was back.

She however, could not shake the guilt. It did help though that she had her family around. Henry was by her side and of course, so was Killian.

After a while Gold said, "Well, this was lovely, but I am quite tired. I think I shall retire with my lovely wife."

He took Belle's hand and pulled her up.

"Wait. Thank you," said Emma. She turned to all of the assembled people. "All of you, for everything."

Gold nodded and Belle squeezed her hand.

"Sure you should do that?" asked Emma, making the other woman chuckle.

"I'll take my chances, Emma," she said. "Goodnight."

They began to walk out.

"Hey, Grandpa," said Henry, running over. "Can I come over sometime and look through more of your books? They were kind of cool."

Gold's face filled with warmth and he grinned widely. "You're always welcome, Henry."

Henry smiled as Belle kissed his head. He then ran back and climbed into the booth beside Emma.

Emma yawned. "It's been a long...day." She sighed. "Not that I know what day it is. I don't even know how many I've missed."

The others chuckled.

She looked at Henry and rubbed his head. "Kid, I promise I'll see you tomorrow but would you mind going home with Regina tonight?"

He smirked. "Is it you asking this time?"

She chucked sadly and nodded. "I promise it is. I just...I think I need some time, but not too much, huh? I want to see you tomorrow. I need to."

He laughed. "Sure, no problem."

"Regina, do you mind?"

She laughed. "Of course not, Emma. I'm more than happy to have him," she said. "In fact...I wasn't wholly comfortable with letting you have him...not quite yet."

"Regina, that's not fair!" cried Mary-Margaret.

"Yes, it is," said Emma. "I would feel the same way. I do. I'm not sure...I trust me yet."

"I do," said Henry.

She gave him a soft smile and kissed his head. "Just give me a tiny bit of time, OK?"

Henry nodded.

Regina smiled and turned to Robin. "What do you say we make a night of it? Do you and Roland want to come over and watch movies?"

Roland jumped up and squealed.

"I believe Roland has accepted for me."

Regina laughed, tousling the boy's hair. "Good. Let's go then. Come on, Henry."

She saw Emma's guilty look out of the corner of her eye as she watched Henry move. "You were...ill, Miss Swan," Regina said softly. "Regardless of my concern, I do know that it was not your fault. It will take some time, but you will move on from this."

"Right," said Emma, giving her a weak half smile.

Regina laughed at her unease. "Trust me, I know you, you're a stubborn pain in my backside. You'll be fighting me for mother duties by the morning."

Emma smirked and nodded.

"Goodnight mom," said Henry, giving her one last, huge hug. "Tomorrow, promise?"

She hugged him tightly back. "I promise, Kid. I love you."

"Love you too," he said. He looked at Killian. "Take care of her."

The pirate smiled. "I vow it on my life."

"Don't do that, just...watch over her," said Henry, making everyone laugh. He then left with the others.

Emma sighed. "Move on. That's going to take some doing."

"You'll make it, Swan. I am as confident as Regina."

She smiled at him. "If you say so."

"I do."

Mary-Margaret smiled from across their booth. "Honey, why don't you come home with us?"

"No, you've been away from Neal long enough, messing with me."

"You're our child too," said David.

Emma finally felt an honest, guiltless smile. "I know. I love you guys."

"We love you too honey," said MM. "I don't like the idea of you being alone tonight."

"I won't be," she said.

Her parents stared at her, then looked at Hook, who sat very still. He seemed a bit scared, uncertain what to say.

A few moments passed and David finally said, "OK. Call us if you need us. I mean it."

"I will, Dad."

They nodded, looked at Killian, and then left.

"Did I misunderstand your meaning, Swan? Who will you be 'not alone' with this evening?"

She chuckled. "You." He raised his eyebrow but she just said, "Why do you think I bought a place with three rooms? One of them is for you."

He smiled. "Ah, that is the meaning Meg meant to convey when she said I was weaseling into your spare room."

Emma shook her head. "That...darkness stuff...was potent."

"It was indeed. It does not diminish the kindness of your considerate gesture of the room. I am touched, Swan. Thank you."

"Well, you gave your home up for me. I thought...it was the least I could do. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. Let's go home, Emma." He stood up and held his hand out for her.

She stood, smiled, and cautiously wrapped her arms around him.

They walked to her place where she apologized again over a couple glasses of wine. She told him more about Meg and the true nature of that evil magic. When she mentioned Blue's statement that they could fight the lingering evil with love, Killian smirked. "If we must."

She looked at him. She had been smiling, but now a sob burst out and many, many tears fell. "Killian...I can't...forgive myself or forget."

"Sh. Emma. You will with time. Plus, I can help you forget," he said, wiping her eyes gently. He then softly kissed her. "I love you, Emma. I love you so."

She rubbed his cheek, whispering, "Killian." They kissed long and hard. "Stay with me."

"I thought we settled that, Love."

"No, I don't mean in your room. Stay with me in mine," she said. She blushed. "I want..." She looked him in the eye. "Make love with me, Killian."

His breath stopped. He felt a flutter inside, all over actually. "Emma, Love. I'm not going anywhere. We have time. Don't think you have to give me anything..."

"Killian, I'm ready. I was before all this happened. This isn't me trying to forget or make something up to you. I just, please, I want to be with you."

He took her hand and kissed it, then tenderly kissed her lips. "As you wish."

She smiled and pulled him to her room by his good arm and shoulder, where they gently gave themselves to each other. Then they laid in each others' arms. Emma sighed happily as she ran her fingers over his chest.

He whispered her name and began to drift off. Just before he did he heard her whisper, "I love you too, Killian," and he gave way to sleep with a smile on his lips.

The End


End file.
